Le Squat
by Stars-Are-Cool
Summary: Lorsque certains adolescents vivent sous le même toit, l'animation ne manque pas ! Voici quelques moments de leurs vie. *Oui, ceci n'est pas un très bon résumé xD mais n'y faites pas attention !* Rating T pur le langage et peut être certains chapitres à venir. Pour répondre à certaines questions mentale que vous vous posez surement : Bellarke power (et plus ) !
1. Collocation

**Voilà le premier OS d'une petite série qui vont se passer au même endroit, dans le même univers. Lui c'est une sorte d'introduction pour poser les perso principaux et le décors ^^. Sinon les autres seront des petits morceaux de leurs vies avec des OS plus ou moins court !**

 **Pour cet OS je tiens vraiment à préciser : il n'y a pas vraiment d'action c'est juste pour pauser le décors ! Voilà voilà :)**

## _ **Bellamy et Octavia décident de louer leurs chambres en trop pour aider au loyer**_ ##

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **La colocation**

Oh... ce que Bellamy pouvait maudire sa sœur. D'accord elle avait eu une bonne idée. Mais elle pouvait au moins être là pendant les rencontres !

Bellamy Blake et Octavia Blake vivaient seuls dans une maison de taille moyenne, dans un quartier pas trop mal depuis maintenant cinq ans, et quand l'argent du loyer n'allait pas tarder à manquer il avait fallut trouver un moyen. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de déménager et Octavia avait eu l'idée de louer les chambres en trop à des étudiants. Il aurait au moins aimé qu'elle soit là pour les entretiens et visites. Et elle n'était toujours pas là alors qu'ils devaient décider ensemble de qui ils gardaient où pas. Il regarda les coordonnées en face de lui. Il fini par retenir deux prénoms : Jasper et Monty. C'était un bon début. Les deux n'étaient pas antisociale, ils se connaissaient déjà... C'était parfait. Avec ou sans sa sœur il les appela et leurs donna confirmation. Deux jours plus tard ils emménageaient. Il restait encore une chambre mais ils n'étaient pas obligé de la louer. Seulement quelques jours plus tard, une personne sonna à la porte. Il s'appelait John Murphy. Lui, n'était pas très souriant, en revanche, il pouvait payer. Il semblait ne pas avoir d'autres endroits où aller alors ils l'accueillirent. Plus tard, ils apprirent que Murphy était orphelin et avait été viré de sa famille d'accueil, cette dernière lui avoyait tout de même l'argent de l'état donc il ne lui manquait plus que le logement avant d'arriver.

Quelques semaines passèrent et une jeune fille du nom de Raven avait trouvé la vielle annonce. Comme elle n'avait nul part où aller, mais assez d'agent, Monty proposa d'aller dormir avec Jasper pour lui laisser la chambre. Bellamy et Octavia acceptèrent. Plus tard, la jeune fille proposa à ses propriétaire de refaire leur grenier pour en faire une chambre de plus. Au départ retissant, ils acceptèrent se disant que si il n'y avait personne ils pourraient en faire une salle de jeu. Seulement, arriva Lincoln. Ils ajoutèrent une salle de bain à la chambre du grenier et cela devint la résidence de Bellamy. Octavia et lui partageaient la nouvelle salle d'eau. Tout allait bien après ça. Tous le monde trouvait son équilibre. Bellamy aimait bien l'atmosphère de la maison bien que à part Lincoln il n'y avait que des adolescents de seize ou dix-sept ans. La maison était toujours pleine d'animation et tous le monde s'entendait à merveille, même avec Murphy.

Il n'y avait qu'un point noir au tableau : Octavia. De temps en temps, lorsqu'elle rentrait de cours elle n'était pas bien, triste, pensif. Un jour son frère se décida à lui parler. Elle était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, dans la lune.

-Eh, O. ça va ?

-Mmmhmmm.

Elle n'avait même pas prix la peine de le regarder.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Là elle le regarda. Elle sembla hésiter avant de se lancer.

-Il y a une fille dans mon école... on est amies, mais ces derniers temps elle est distante.

-Tu lui en as parlé ?

-Elle évite le sujet. Je crois que ça va mal dans sa vie en se moment.

-Soit là pour elle, je suis sûre que ça l'aidera déjà un peu.

Bellamy avait déjà entendu parler de cette fille, ça faisait déjà quelques années qu'elles étaient amies mais il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Au départ, ça avait étonné le plus vieux des Blake de savoir que sa sœur n'avait qu'une amie mais il avait vite comprit que cette inconnue était importante pour sa sœur. En tout cas, Octavia suivit les conseils de son frère et trois jours plus tard elle lui avoua que son amie s'était confié. Apparemment, elle avait pas mal de problèmes.

-Je peux l'inviter à dormir à la maison ? Juste une nuit. Avait-elle demandé.

Elle c'était senti obligé de préciser avec la façon dont les autres avaient fini dans la maison. Et Bellamy accepta. Un samedi soir, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il partit ouvrir et se retrouva en face d'une petite blonde. La façon dont elle se tenait lui rappelait les princesses des dessins animé que sa sœur regardait autrefois.

-Je suis bien chez Octavia Blake ?

-Ca m'étonne qu'une petite Princesse soit amie avec ma sœur.

Elle fronça les sourcils et rougit de colère.

-La petite Princesse elle t'emmerde royalement, dit-elle froidement avant de le pousser violemment pour entrer dans la maison.

Là, il comprit pourquoi elles s'entendaient si bien. C'était le caractère... C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Clarke Griffin. Elle resta une nuit. Au fil du temps, une nuit devint un week-end, puis un week-end une semaine et au bout de trois mois, elle emménagea totalement dans la chambre avec Octavia. Clarke Griffin fut la dernière à s'installer dans la maison qui _au départ_ appartenait aux Blake. Au final, chez lui, c'était juste le Squat.


	2. Pole Dance

**Et oui je vous donne le deuxième en même temps ;)**

 **Perso _#Octavia #Bellamy # Clarke_**

 _ **##Bellamy rentre plus tôt que prévu mais n'avait pas prévu le spectacle##**_

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Pole Dance**

Une barre de pole dance. C'est ce que vit Bellamy en ouvrant la porte de la cave de sa maison. Depuis le temps qu'il habitait ici, il n'était jamais allé à la cave. Ah si peut-être deux-trois fois quand il était plus jeune. Et il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir une barre de pole dance en plein milieu de la salle ! D'un coup il entendit les rires de sa sœur et de Clarke. Par réflexe il se cacha derrière une vielle armoire et une vielle commode qui traînaient par là.

-Voir Bellamy déguiser en ours en train d'en faire ! Ça se serait épique ! S'exclama Octavia.

Clarke pouffa de rire.

-Bref ! Se calma d'un coup sa sœur. Niveau échauffement on est bon, je vais commencer par te montrer des mouvements simple.

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu veux m'initier à ça... soupira la blonde.

-Pas « ça ». « Cette danse ».

-Oui mais...

-Tais-toi et regarde.

Sous les yeux ébahi, du plus vieux des Blake, la plus jeune se mit à effectuer une figure à l'aide de la barre. Plusieurs questions lui virent à la tête : où avait-elle appris à faire ça, comment elle avait trouvé l'argent pour faire poser la barre... Il se dit qu'il pouvait sortir de là immédiatement pour demander des explication, mais à la place, il fini par sortir son portable de sa poche quand il vit Clarke s'approcher de la barre et essayer maladroitement de reproduire la figure avant de se casser magistralement la figure.

-Clarke ! Concentre toi !

Il ricana intérieurement. Il aurait de quoi la faire chanter souvent à présent. Mais au plus grand étonnement de Bellamy, au fils des minutes, des heures et des essaies, la blonde devenait forte, extrêmement doué et de plus en plus sexy. Elle apprenait très, très vite. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'amie de sa sœur, habituellement rigide et... elle-même ! pouvait être aussi souple et gracieuse. Il était tellement hypnotisé par les enchaînements que la blonde faisait qu'il ne voyait plus le temps passer. Le téléphone de la Griffin se mit à sonner. Bellamy le damna d'avoir interrompu le cours.

-Il faut que je le prenne, annonça Clarke à Octavia.

-De toute façon tu as bien travaillé, on en a fini pour aujourd'hui !

La blonde sourit et partit dans le salon. Le brun voulu attendre que sa sœur soit partit elle aussi pour sortir de sa cachette mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Alors le spectacle t'as plu ? Demanda-t-elle avant de boire un coup.

-Tu savais ?

-Bien sûre, je suis ta sœur, je sais tout.

-Non sérieusement, comment ?

-Ta voiture, la porte ouverte, ton manteau.

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Elle s'en sort bien mon élève non ? Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ouai ! Et d'ailleurs ! Où t'as appris ? Comment t'as installé la barre ? Et...

Sa sœur claqua plusieurs fois la langue, ce qui le fit taire. Et elle sortit. Il adorait sa sœur mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait détester quand elle faisait ça. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la barre. Il essayerait d'avoir les horaires des cours. A près tout, c'est chez lui. La blonde n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça...


	3. Une Bonne Soirée

**Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires :) ! Ça encourage vraiment à continuer donc merci ^^ !**

 **Perso # _Le Squat #Wick #Atom_**

 **## _Quand Bellamy rentre du travail il rencontre l'apocalypse et le reste de la soirée ne va pas en s'arrangeant_ ##**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

 **Une bonne Soirée**

Lorsque Bellamy Blake passa la porte de chez lui en ce beau vendredi soir, ce qu'il vit le laissa béa. Raven courait partout dans la maison semblant chercher sa deuxième chaussure, le téléphone à la main, criant dedans, Jasper et Monty se roulaient au sol, les deux essayant d'étrangler l'autre, Octavia traînait par le pied une Clarke étalé par terre, s'agrippant à tout ce qu'elle pouvait en criant des « Non ! Laisse moi ! Je veux pas y aller ! ». Lincoln était quand à lui en train de se morfondre dans la cuisine pour il ne savait qu'elle raison et pour finir Murphy était assis sur le canapé en train de boire un coca et de regarder la télé comme si il n'y avait rien autours de lui.

-John ! Appela le propriétaire. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Le bal de fin d'année commence dans deux heures, résuma simplement le jeune homme.

Bellamy hocha distraitement la tête. Et lui qui croyait pouvoir être au calme ce soir... Il décida de prendre les choses en main avant que ça ne dégénère plus que ça. Il cria un bon « Stop ! » qui attira l'attention de tous les jeunes de la maison.

-Octavia tu lâche Clarke, tout de suite. Monty, Jasper, levez vous. Raven raccroche le téléphone.

Un brouhaha d'explication et d'indignation fusèrent de toutes les bouches, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le plus vieux des Blake plus qu'il n'était agacé auparavant. Voyant le regard noir que le brun lançait, la troupe s'arrêta de parler, livide. Quand il ne resta que le bruit de la télévision dans la pièce, Bellamy repris la parole.

-Maintenant vous réglez vos histoires en silence.

Alors que les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers leur chambre, que Raven se remit en silence à la recherche de sa chaussure, les deux dernières s'avancèrent vers Bellamy. Enfin, Octavia traîna Clarke vers son frère.

-Bell, dis lui de venir au bal avec moi !

-Pourquoi tu veux pas y aller ? Demanda le jeune homme en se tenant l'arrête du nez.

-Je suis la seule sans cavalier, j'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle alors que je pourrais rester ici.

-T'as qu'à y aller avec Murphy.

-J'ai déjà une cavalière, répondit ce dernier en éteignant la télé et en montant dans sa chambre tandis que Clarke jetait un regard suppliant à Bellamy.

-Mmmh, une soirée en tête à tête avec ma Princesse ! Cela promet d'être... _intéressant_...

La blonde se tendit et devint livide quand il appuya sur le dernier mot. Elle se retourna vers la brune.

-D'accord je viens, mais ne force pas sur mon maquillage !

Bellamy sourit, victorieux, avant de se tourner vers Lincoln.

-Et toi, pourquoi t'es dans cet état ?

-Laisse... dit-il avant de s'enfermer à son tour dans sa chambre laissant un Bellamy perplexe.

Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs un sursaut de trois mètres quand Cendrillon brandit sa chaussure en l'air en criant un « je l'ai trouvé ! » avant de courir à l'étage. D'un coup il trouva la maison très calme. Il s'autorisa un soupire de soulagement. Il rejoignit sa chambre déterminé à prendre une bonne douche mais sa sœur l'avait devancé alors il se coucha sur son lit. Quand il entendit le verrou s'ouvrir il lança un « c'est pas trop tôt ! » avant de se figer en remarquant que ce n'était pas sa sœur qui sortit de sa salle de bain mais Clarke en serviette de bain. Elle, elle partit en courant. Lui, il prit une douche froide. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il était tranquillement devant la télé, la porte sonna. C'était Wick. Bellamy le fit entrer et cria à Raven que son cavalier était arrivé. Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut Atom, celui de sa sœur, à qui il jeta un long regard noir bien qu'il aimait bien le jeune homme. Ils attendirent l'arrivé des filles et virent les trois autres garçons de la maison descendre en costume pour aller chercher leurs cavalières respectives. Bellamy se demandait bien qui elles étaient. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et les garçon étaient tous affalé sur le canapé quand la première se décida enfin à descendre, c'était une Raven dans une longue robe rouge style empirique, les cheveux attaché en queue de cheval haute, les yeux maquillé de noir et de gris, la bouche juste mise en valeur par un gloss transparent, qui descendit et se moqua royalement d'eux. Octavia arriva en deuxième. Elle portait une robe bustier moulante de couleur noir bleuté lui arrivant aux chevilles accompagné d'escarpins noirs. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, le seul bijou qu'elle portait était un collier avec une fine chaîne d'argent et un pendentif en forme de papillons aux ailes turquoises. Bellamy fut très ému, sa sœur avait bien grandit. Il la prit tellement fort dans ses bras qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Heureusement Clarke arriva à ce moment. Elle portait une robe blanche avec une seule bretelle large qui lui arrivait à mis cuisse le jupon bouffant et le haut étaient séparé par une large ceinture doré qui commençait à mis-côte et finissait au dessus des hanches. Elle portait des sandales doré à talon, ses cheveux étaient simplement bouclé, ses yeux étaient mis en valeur par du far à paupière doré et du mascara, sur sa bouche, elle avait simplement mit un peu de rouge à lèvre couleur corail. Et le plus vieux des Blake beuga. Clarke ne fit pas attention à lui, elle dit bonjour aux garçons et ils partirent sans même un au revoir à Bellamy. Il ne se réveilla que quand la porte claqua.

Bellamy n'était pas sain. Ah ça non. Et si O. continuait à habiller sa meilleur amie, en plus de ne pas être sain, il allait devenir un pervers pédophile. Une partie de Mario Cards lui ferait du bien... ce fut sans surprise que Lincoln le rejoint dans sa partie. Au final, les deux plus vieux offrirent un beau spectacles aux jeunes quand ils rentrèrent : l'amoureux-transit-dont-l'amoureuse-n'était-pas-libre et le vieux-future-pervers-pas-sain-pédophile, dormant par terre dans les bras de l'autre, entouré de pop corn et pizza tombé par terre, la télé montrant un Yoshi victorieux. Bizarrement, les appareils photos furent vite sortis...


	4. La Salle de Bain

**Avant de commencer, je tiens à repréciser que ces petits moments de leurs vie ne sont pas dans l'ordre, ce chapitre concerne un moment qui est arrivé avant le précédent au cas où vous vouliez savoir :) Voilà voilà ^^. Ah ! Et je voulais aussi vous dire que si vous vouliez qu'un certain thème apparaisse comme par exemple un débat sur une série télé, un chapitre sur... un nounours, ect. N'hésitez pas :-)**

 **Perso # _Le Squat_**

 **## _La salle de bain, tous le monde en a besoin et un locataire en est amoureux donc ça complique les choses_ ##**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **La Salle de Bain**

-JOHN MURPHY ! JE TE PROMET QUE SI TU N'OUVRE PAS LA PORTE IMMEDIATEMENT JE TE LAMINE !

Ce fut ce doux cri venant de la bouche de Raven en ce doux lundi matin qui exprima tout haut ce que tous le monde pensait tout bas. Car oui. En vérité John Murphy passait des heures dans la salle de bain le matin. Oui il se levait tôt pour y aller mais il trouvait quand même le moyen d'y rester tard. La porte s'ouvrit. Raven poussa un soupir en y entrant avant de sortir en criant. Il avait ouvert la porte alors qu'il était encore nu comme un ver. Oui. Cela allait être une bonne journée. La vermine sortit finalement dix minutes plus tard et Raven y entra en lui lançant le plus noir des regards. Quand elle sortie cinq minutes plus tard pour se maquiller dans sa chambre, Jasper et Monty se bâtèrent pour y entrer ce qui permit à Lincoln de passer avant eux sous les indignation de ces derniers qui préférèrent partir déjeuner en attendant. Ils se firent à nouveaux piquer la place quinze minutes plus tard lorsque juste sous leur nez passa une « princesse » à qui il ne fallait ABSOLUMENT pas parler le matin. Bien que la jeune fille ne dorme dans la maison que de temps en temps, ils l'avaient tous _très bien_ comprit : on ne parle pas à Clarke Griffin tant qu'elle ne vous a pas dit « bonjour » le matin. Ils soupirèrent et décidèrent de la jouer à pierre papier ciseaux. Monty gagna au grand damne de Jasper qui fut bizarrement en retard ce matin là. Enfin bref, une matinée normale quoi. Ce qui ne fut pas normal, ce fut ce que le propriétaire leur dit le soir venu. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de dîner, le plus vieux leva la tête de ses papiers.

-Dîtes, j'ai vu l'état de votre salle de bain. Lavez la et rangez la, sérieusement. J'aimerais que ce soit fait avant demain.

-Qui s'y colle ? Demanda « innocemment » la deuxième propriétaire.

-Murphy.

Tous les locataires avaient dit ce nom d'une même voie, à l'unanimité. Sauf le concerné, bien sûr. Sinon c'est pas marrant. Concerné consterné d'ailleurs qui voulu répliquer mais qui se ravisa devant la multitude de regard noir qui se tournèrent vers lui. Après mangé il se décida donc et alla, muni d'un seau, d'une serpillière, de l'aspirateur et de divers produit, nettoyer la salle de bain. En effet elle n'était pas très propre. Des vêtements traînaient un peu partout, du savon avait été renversé sur le lavabo, du dentifrice avait attaqué le miroir, divers produits étaient éparpillé dans les placards et tiroirs... Il commença d'abord à tout vider et trier avant de nettoyer, quand tout fut propre, il se senti créative et alla chercher de vielles boîtes à chaussures pour séparer les affaires des différents utilisateurs... il se dit qu'il faudrait aussi se cotiser pour acheter une panière à linge sale pour dans chaque chambre parce que là, c'était pas possible. Quoi qu'il aimait assez bien le soutien gorge noir en dentelle et semi transparent qui traînait... Bref, après son travail fini, il se dit qu'il avait bien droit à un petit cadeau ! Il se permit de prendre du bain moussant dans les affaires de Clarke, elle n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient. Quand le bain fut prêt, il se mit dedans dans l'espoir de se relaxer... et la porte s'ouvrit. Fichtre ! Il avait oublié le verrou...

-Murphy ! Tu as fait du bon travail dis moi ! C'est mon bain moussant ça ? Bon, pas grave ! Tu sais, je suis heureuse que tu soit là car j'ai besoin d'un avis masculin !

-Sort de la Griffin...

-Alors voilà, commença-elle en s'asseyant par terre à côté de la baignoire.

-Clarke tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? Soupira-t-il.

-Mais tu es caché et tu me dois bien ça, je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon bain moussant disparaissait ! En faite tu prends un bain tous les matin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bon ! S'énerva l'orphelin quand elle devina son secret. Vas-y... parle.

-Si tu proposait à une fille de la rejoindre devant la bibliothèque ça voudrait dire que tu lui propose un rendez vous où juste une aprem révision ?

-Explique moi le contexte réel, s'exaspéra le brun.

-Il y a un garçon, on s'est rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps à la bibliothèque et on a prit l'habitude de réviser ensemble et généralement on se voit tous les mardi soir seulement et là il m'a proposé par message de le rejoindre dimanche à quinze heure devant... Je sais pas si je me fais des idées ou non.

-Tu devrais pas en parler avec Octavia ?

-Elle s'imagine tout de suite des trucs de dingue donc c'est mieux de demander à un avis extérieur, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Wouah ! Murphy ! Tu devrais faire le ménage plus souvent ! Interrompit Raven en sortant son appareil photo.

-Reyes ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

-Hey tous le monde ! Venez on va prendre une photo ! Souris _Johnny_.

Quelques secondes plus tard, plus par curiosité que par intérêt, tous le monde se retrouva dans la salle d'eau sous le regard d'un Murphy blasé. Et la photo fut prise quand même. Jasper raconta alors une histoire qui lui faisait penser à l'événement ce qui permit à la conversation de continuer. Le garçon dans la baignoire eu subitement envi de se noyer... Quelques _heures_ plus tard, certain commencèrent à aller au lit tandis que d'autres décidèrent de se brosser les dents avant d'aller se coucher. À minuit ce soir là il restait encore Lincoln, Clarke et bien évidement Murphy dans la salle. Les deux premiers allaient partir pour laisser le derniers un peu en paie quand celui-ci appela la blonde.

-La bibliothèque est fermée le dimanche, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Finn. Finn Colins.

Ce nom... il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà entendu. Et c'était Raven qui l'avait prononcé.


	5. Ah La Maladie

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour vos commentaires ! Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir :D ! Et je vous présente un nouveau petit moment de leurs vie ! Pour instaurer une petite chronologie, cela se passe quelque temps après l'emménagement finale de Clarke, il y a environ un mois et demi entre ce OS et le précédent.**

 **Perso # _Le Squat_**

 **## _Quand un locataire tombe malade et entraîne la quasi totalité de la maison avec lui, cela à tout pour déplaire. Surtout pour Octavia_ ## **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Ah... La Maladie...**

Tout commença un samedi au début du mois de Janvier. Jasper était allé à la piscine municipale. Jusque là rien de bien exceptionnel. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva : Jasper Jordan oublia de se sécher les cheveux. Mais la chose la plus horrible fut lorsque au moment de passer la porte d'entrée de la maison dans laquelle il résidait, il éternua. Et oui, il éternua la main devant la bouche, ce qui entraîna la contamination de tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher à partir de ce moment. Une porte, une poignée, le robinet, la télécommande, le chauffage... des choses que tous les locataires touchaient au quotidien.

Dimanche soir :

-Aaaah ! Non ! Vous allez pas me faire ça !

Tous regardèrent Octavia qui s'énervait. Par « tous » c'est à dire le Squat, mais elle, elle ne regardait que Jasper, Monty, Murphy et Raven. Elle revenait d'un week-end chez son petit-ami quand elle aperçut les individus. Elle se rendit immédiatement compte qu'ils n'étaient pas bien. Elle prit leurs température et là ce fut le drame. 38°C.

-Calme toi O., commença Clarke. On est pas tous malade, tu vois ?

-Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec eux demain.

Là il y eu un gros blanc. La plus jeune Blake fit les gros yeux.

-Je dois aller travailler O., c'est important tu le sais, soupira Bell.

-Je gère le bar demain, mais après je pourrais.

-C'est la rentrée... si ma mère l'apprends...

Octavia lâcha un gros soupire.

-Clarke tu prendras mes cours, dieu merci, j'ai sauté une classe...

Elle poussa un long sourire exaspéré. Puis son regard se durcit. Elle prenait déjà les choses en main.

-Vous ! S'écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt les non-malades. Vous dépliez le canapé et vous le préparez. Et vous, quand ils auront fini vous vous coucherez dedans et pas d'histoire.

Et elle partit en criant « je vais prendre une douche » et en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensible où l'on pouvait entendre des morceaux tel que « pas possible », « peux pas être tranquille », « casse-couille »... Tous se regardèrent.

-Mais on rentre dans le canapé au moins ? Demanda finalement Murphy.

Ils haussèrent tous les épaules.

Lundi après-midi :

Clarke n'était pas bien. À vrai dire toute la matinée avait été dure pour elle. Mais elle devait tenir, pour Octavia. Elle continua donc de suivre les cours pendant cinq minutes. A quatorze heure dix elle fit un malaise et Atom l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Le verdict était simple : « rentrez chez vous ».

-C'est bizarre, je ne vois aucun numéro à contacter en cas d'urgence sur votre dossier scolaire. Pouvez-vous m'en donner un ?

Clarke essaya de réfléchir et elle ne put que donner celui de Bellamy. Le seul qui pouvait conduire en ce beau jour. Il était sur le parking cinq minutes plus tard, presque autant pâle qu'elle. En effet, le jeune homme rentrait chez lui au moment où il reçut l'appel. Il sourit en la voyant.

-J'ai prévenu O..

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Grimaça Clarke.

-Je sais pas... elle a crié, rigola-t-il en lui ouvrant la portière.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, ils se retrouvèrent en face d'une furie avant même d'être descendu de la voiture. Elle leur colla un thermomètre chacun dans la bouche avant de les faire entrer dans la maison. Ils virent des petits malades qui rigolaient en espionnant les nouveaux arrivants derrière le mur qui séparait la porte d'entrée et le salon. Quand Octavia les vit, ils coururent dans différents matelas par terre tel des enfants. Apparemment, l'infirmière improvisée avait replié le canapé et avait posé les matelas de tous les malades par terre, côte à côte. Elle avait aussi trouvé le temps de prendre ceux de Clarke et Bell du coup. La sorcière arracha les bâtons de la bouche des deux nouveaux malades.

-39 degrés de fièvre tous les deux... je vous ai préparé des bains d'eau froide. Vous y resterez trente minutes après y être entré, comprit ? C'est pour faire baisser la fièvre.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Bellamy monta mais la brune dût aider Clarke qui tenait beaucoup moins le choc que le deuxième. Octavia avait beau être une figure d'autorité impressionnante, elle savait se calmer et aider quand il fallait. Clarke en était sûre, plus tard elle sera la maman parfaite tout comme elle était une sœur parfaite avec elle. Le bain avait beau être froid, il y avait de la mousse et Clarke adorait la mousse dans le bain, ce jour là elle ne pouvait juste pas jouer avec. Quand la demi-heure passa, la brune vint lui apporter un gros pyjama d'hiver rose et jaune pastel. En descendant rejoindre son matelas, elle croisa le plus vieux de la maison. Lui, portait un pyjama marron et gris. Ils se sourirent puis explosèrent de rire, ils avaient tous les deux une tête à faire peur et ne se gêné pas pour le faire remarquer à l'autre avec des pics de plus en plus violentes et de moins en moins amicales. Avant d'en venir aux mains ils se retrouvèrent figé devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, tous les autres étaient affalés dans leurs « lits » respective. Raven se tenait la tête.

-On aurait pas dût se lever, on aurait pas dût se lever, je l'avais dit.

-La ferme Reyes, t'étais la première debout quand t'as vu la voiture.

-Comment ça se fait qu'on ai eu un coup de speed comme ça ?

-Le mystère de la vie bro'.

-Est-ce qu'on va mourir ?

-la ferme...

Quand Raven aperçut la blonde, elle se tourna du côté du mur. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit geste mais ça blessa extrêmement la jeune femme. Tout ça à cause d'un homme... Bellamy le vit et lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

-Voila quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir, sourit sadiquement la jeune Blake.

Clarke et Bellamy le savait, ils avaient activé quelque chose chez Octavia, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas encore quoi. Ils se regardèrent, inquiet, avant de se lâcher brusquement la main et de s'allonger. Octavia leur apporta de la tisane, ils étaient traité comme des rois mais n'arrivaient pas à en profiter. À dix-neuf heure, l'infirmière improvisé apporta le dîner. Tous le monde râla, ils n'avaient pas faim, au bout d'un moment le plus vieux réagis.

-C'est quoi ?

-A ton avis, dit O. d'un air entendu.

-La soupe à maman, devina Bellamy des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est bon les gars, ça pèse rien dans l'estomac.

-Et c'est bon ? Demanda Monty, zyeutant la soupe.

-C'est la meilleur du monde !

-Elle serait vraiment meilleur si c'était ma mère ou Bellamy qui la préparait.

Ils dégustèrent leur dîner sans rechigner et décidèrent d'un accord commun d'aller se coucher directement après. La nuit fût mouvementé. Une heure après que tous le monde se soit endormit, tous le monde se réveilla. Murphy partit chercher des saladiers pour tous le monde. La fièvre remontait peu à peu en amenant migraine et nausée.

-Je jure que si j'apprends lequel d'entre nous à ramené ça je le tue, siffla Clarke en serrant son saladier contre elle.

Sa proposition fut accepté et même accompagné de propositions d'aide. Pendant le reste de la nuits ils continuèrent à se réveiller et s'endormir. Quand Lincoln rentra à trois heures du matin du travail, il fut accueillit par des râles et Jasper qui couru aux toilettes pour vomir ne voulant pas le faire dans le récipient donné. Au bout d'un moment tous le monde semblait enfin dormir profondément, mais pas Clarke. Elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

-Je sais pas pour les autres, mais moi, la soupe elle est pas passé...

La blonde crut faire une crise cardiaque quand Raven avait ouvert la bouche.

-Clarke, c'est à toi que je parle.

-A moi mais... donc...

-Je crois que je t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu, j'avais juste besoin de temps pour me faire à l'idée que celui qui m'a toujours aidé et que j'ai toujours aimé m'a trahit. Tu ne le savais pas, c'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui devait s'excuser, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te demande pardon.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

Elles se firent un sourire complice que Raven perdit presque immédiatement.

-Je reviens, c'est pas contre toi mais je dois aller vomir...

Clarke rigola et n'attendit pas le retour de son amie pour s'endormir. Le lendemain matin fut difficile pour tous le monde. Les premiers debout furent Lincoln et Octavia à huit heure du matin. Ils disparurent dans la cuisine au plus vite pour ne pas réveiller les malades. À la fin du petit déjeuné, la jeune fille alla vérifier la température du front de son frère et des autres. Voyant que la fièvre était toujours présente, elle leur mit des compresses froide à chacun. Quand elle revint dans la cuisine Lincoln la regardait, appuyé contre le seuil de la porte.

-Tu t'occupe tellement bien d'eux que j'ai envie de tomber malade... annonça le jeune homme faisant rougir son interlocutrice. Tu devais pas aller en cours aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai pas eu le cœur... Tu vas travailler ?

-Au départ je devais pas, mais comme tu es là, des heures sup' vont pas me faire de mal.

-Je vais juste les laisser une ou deux heure pour faire des courses. Tu peux partir maintenant si tu veux, je m'occupe de leur laisser les médocs à porté de vue et un mot.

-Un jour je te paierais un resto juste pour te remercier de tout ce que tu fais dans cette maison.

Il partit, la laissant là, toute rougissante. Lincoln lui faisait de l'effet mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça. Elle avait un petit copain quand même !

Jeudi soir :

Octavia faisait une sieste bien mérité. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle s'occupait non-stop des malades et comme ils commençaient à aller nettement mieux ( c'est à dire quasiment pas de fièvre, capable de tenir debout plus de dix minutes, les nausées moins présentes...), elle s'autorisa une petite pause. En bas, les malades faisaient un jeu. S'ennuyant comme des rats morts, ils avaient penché pour Action-Vérité. Avec une Raven qui filmait tout, sinon c'est pas marrant.

-Action.

-Alors... _Johny_ , imite le lapin !

Sous les fou rires des autres, il s'exécuta. C'était un très beau lapin et très réaliste qu'ils avaient là, il avait même été chercher une carotte dans le frigo et fit comme si il allait la manger.

-Jasper, Action ou Vérité.

-Action, quand même ! S'écria-t-il en feignant l'indignation.

-Embrasse Bellamy. Sur la bouche, avec la langue.

-Pardon ?

-Oh mon chère propriétaire ! Faisons un échange de microbe !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le brun à lunette d'aviateur se jeta brutalement sur lui sous les sifflements admiratif des autres. Au bout de quelques secondes le plus jeune lâcha le plus vieux qui s'était épuisé sous la résistance.

-Je viens de subir un viole buccale de la part de Jasper Jordan. J'ai vingt-trois ans, j'ai plus l'âge pour ça. Je ne joue plus.

-Monsieur Blake, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect si vous ne continuez pas, je publie cet extrait de la vidéo sur facebook.

-Tu sais que je peux te virer de chez moi à coup de pied si j'en ai envie.

-Pense à ta sœur.

-Ok je continue !

Finalement le jeu dura jusqu'au moment ou Octavia se réveilla. Ils avaient même continué pendant qu'ils préparaient un dîner de remerciement à la brunette. La seule non-malade présente prit une belle photo de la bande des malades pleins de farine, d'œufs, de légumes coupées et fière de présenter le repas sur la table avant de les envoyer sous la douche. Finalement, il n'y avait pas que des désagréments à être malade et à s'en occuper...


	6. Pour Octavia

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici un chapitre de pré-rentrée ;). Maintenant que le rythme scolaire reprend je vais devenir plus régulière et je vais poster un moment de la vie au Squat tous les vendredi, voir deux si le chapitre est inférieur à 1000 mots. ^^ Voilà voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée à ceux qui ont cour et une bonne année à ceux qui travaillent déjà si c'est le cas :). Bonne lecture et merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé ^^**

 **Perso# _Clarke #Bellamy #Le Squat_**

 _ **##C'est l'anniversaire d'Octavia et tous le monde s'y met, pour le meilleur et surtout le pire !##**_

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Pour Octavia**

-On est d'accord, c'est pour Octavia. Déclara Clarke en mettant un tablier.

-Pour Octavia, répéta Bellamy.

-Donc on ne se bagarre pas.

-On se bagarre pas.

-On ne détruit rien.

-On ne détruit rien.

-On reste calme

-On reste calme

-Si tu continue à faire ça je te fracasse la tête.

-On ne se bagarre pas.

Il lui ébouriffa le haut de la tête et la blonde lâcha un gros soupire. Quel idée avaient eu les autres de les coller au gâteau tous les deux ensemble... En effet, aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire d'Octavia et tous le monde s'était mis à la tâche : Jasper et Raven pour la décoration, Lincoln et Murphy pour les cadeaux, Monty pour boisson et nourriture et pour finir Bellamy et Clarke au gâteau. Quelle misère.

-O-O-O-

-Non Blake, trancha Clarke au débat qu'elle tenait avec lui. On ne fera pas un gâteau à dix-huit étages. Un gros gâteau carré suffira. Maintenant le parfum.

-Vanille fraise.

-Pas selon tes goûts, selon ceux d'O. !

-Ce qui veut dire...

-Chocolat, andouille ! On fait un gâteau au chocolat !

-Et on le fait QUE au chocolat ?

-Elle adore les amandes et la chantilly.

-On peut pas aller à la boulangerie et faire croire que c'est nous qui l'avons fait ?

-Ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir si elle apprenait qu'on l'a fait exprès pour elle.

Bellamy sembla réfléchir puis il fit un grand sourire avant de se retourner vers la blonde... et de le perdre. Il soupira.

-Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour ma petite sœur.

Clarke donna une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête de Bellamy n'aimant pas son attitude.

-Je devrais en profiter pour te donner des leçons de conduites, marmonna-t-elle en regardant des recettes sur internet. Ah j'en ai trouvé une bonne ! Tu sort les ingrédients s'il te plaît.

-A tes ordres Princesse.

Clarke se raidit. Il le faisait exprès, bien sûr qu'il le faisait exprès. Il savait que ça l'énervait. Et elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour qu'il arrête ? Alors qu'il finissait de poser les ingrédients sur la table, elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

-Si tu m'appelle « Princesse » autant me traiter comme tel.

Quand Bellamy se stoppa avant de la regarder et de faire un sourire malsain, elle comprit que c'était peut-être la pire idée de sa vie. Il prit un air niai, d'imbécile heureux avant de s'avancer doucement vers elle tandis qu'elle reculait.

-Ô ma chère Princesse ! Laissez moi vous baiser les pied !

Il se mit à courir vers elle et elle se mit à courir où elle le pouvait. Elle fit le tours de la maison et il la suivait, enfin « coursait » serait un terme plus exact. Quand elle revint à la cuisine et qu'il lui fit face, son premier réflexe fut de lui jeter la première chose venue à la figure. Dans ce cas présent ce fut un œuf. Pendant qu'il essuyait comme il le pouvait son front, Clarke ne se gêna pas pour lui rappeler leur tâche en lui lançant un torchon à la tête. Ils se mirent donc au travail. Pour éviter de se déconcentrer ils ne parlèrent pas à part pour demander à l'autre de lui passer une tel ou tel chose. Au bout d'une heure le jeune homme mettait le gâteau à cuire alors que la blonde essuyait la sueur sur son front. Elle s'assit une seconde avant de se reprendre.

-Aller ! Maintenant on nettoie.

-J'ai une bien meilleur idée. Vengeance !

Et il lui jeta de la farine à la figure. Surprise, la jeune femme ouvrit grand la bouche et le brun en profita pour lui lancer un œuf.

-Bellamy t'es qu'un sale con ! Cria-t-elle en lui lançant du chocolat dessus.

Elle profita du léger effet de surprise pour lui sauter dessus affin de le mettre à terre. Il tomba sur le dos, elle se mit à cheval sur lui et l'attaqua aux chatouilles. Mais il ne craignait pas donc il inversa les rôles. Seulement, un homme étant un homme, la voyant se dandiner, hilare sous lui, lui fit de l'effet et il relâcha la pression. Clarke profita de ce moment pour déguerpir en vitesse. Mais comme il jugeait le jeu non fini : il l'a coursa. Elle monta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre mais il l'a rattrapa vite. Il lui avait agrippé une hanche alors qu'elle venait d'arriver à l'étage ce qui eu don de la retourner vers lui. Comme il était encore au milieu des marches, il faisait sa taille. La tension monta d'un coup lorsque en se tournant la bouche de Clarke se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Ils étaient là, leur regard passant des yeux aux lèvres ne savant pas si oui ou non elles allaient se rejoindre. Petit problème : le dilemme fit vaciller en arrière le plus vieux qui entraîna la jeune femme dans sa chute et ils dégringolèrent les escaliers. Les autres arrivèrent à ce moment là. Quand ils entrèrent ils virent deux idiots couverts de nourriture en tout genre, rouge comme des écrevisses, entassé par terre, Clarke couché sur le ventre sur un Bellamy couché sur le ventre également.

-Ah pourquoi j'ai pas prix mon caméscope ! Pesta Raven.

-On aurait pas dût les laisser seul, fit Murphy, un sourire aux lèvres.

Jasper et Monty étaient explosé de rire suite à la vue de la gamelle. Et Lincoln aida gentiment Clarke à se relever, laissant la cause de la chute se débrouiller. Les deux partirent prendre une douche tandis que les autres s'occupaient du reste.

-O-O-O-

Ils attendaient. Ils avaient fini de tout préparer depuis une demi heure et il ne manquait plus que l'invitée d'honneur qui ne tarderait plus très longtemps. Tous le monde attendait patiemment dans le salon. La troupe regardait d'un air amusé la jeune blonde qui lançait son regard le plus noir au propriétaire étrangement à l'autre bout de la pièce qui durant cette demi heure n'avait bien évidemment pas arrêter de l'embêter. Finalement, ils entendirent la voiture d'Octavia s'avancer dans l'allée, ils se placèrent tous devant l'entrée, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ce qui pour eux n'est pas très évident, avant d'accueillir la jeune Blake avec un immense « Joyeux Anniversaire ! ».

-O-O-O-

La fête battit de son plein grès, bien qu'ils étaient peu. Ils passèrent la soirée à boire, manger, jouer, parler, rigoler. Au bout d'un moment ils se mirent à parler des bêtises passées durant la préparation de l'événement et personne ne peut arrêter Jasper quand il se mettait à parler.

-O. ! t'aurais trop dût voir quand on est rentré des courses ! S'écria le jeune homme à lunettes d'aviateur. On avait laissé les leaders seuls pour faire ton gâteau et tu sais comment on les retrouve ? Couverts d'ingrédients en train de dégringoler les escaliers.

-Seuls ? Ensembles ? Et Clarke ne t'as pas tué Bell ?

-Pourquoi c'est elle qui m'aurait tué ? S'indigna le frère. Pourquoi ça pourrait pas être moi ?

Il y eu un gros blanc. Puis tous explosèrent de rire devant un Bellamy médusé et vexé dans son égaux. La troupe se calma et voyant son frère tout dépité, Octavia lui fit une bise sur la joue.

-Je t'aime quand même, lui dit-elle une moue moqueuse aux lèvres.

-De toute façon O. c'était juste pour toi et seulement pour toi, précisa Clarke.

Le plus vieux des Blake regarda sa locataire. Son air niai, légèrement brouillé par l'alcool, ses yeux remplies de fatigue, sa bouche qu'il avait faillit embrasser précédemment. Sentant le regard du brun sur elle, elle fini par se retourner et lui détourna les yeux. Oui. Peut-être qu'une prochaine fois, ils se retrouveront seul et pas seulement pour Octavia.


	7. Contact

**Bonsoir, Bonjour ! Nous voilà vendredi ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée ^^. Pour aujourd'hui je change un peu de personnages :)**

 **Désolé _Acharn_ et _BlackShadoww_ , il faudra attendre un peu pour plus de Bellarke ;) ça fait durer le plaisir x) Et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent pour vos commentaires ( je sais que je radote ) ça me fait vraiment et réellement plaisir d'avoir vos ressentis sur ma fanfic ^^**

 **Perso _#Jasper #Monty #Maya_ (ft. _#Nathan Miller_ )**

 _ **##Jasper est décidé et très encourager par Monty, aujourd'hui il va parler à Maya##**_

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Contact**

0o0o0

De : Jasper

A : Monty

Objet : La fille de l'université !

Elle m'a sourit ! Elle m'a vu et elle m'a sourit ! Je crois même qu'elle avait commencé à me faire un signe de la maiiiiiiiiiiiin !

0o0o0

De : Monty

A : Jasper

Objet : Tu me fait chier avec elle.

Presque ? Tu est SURE que c'était pas à la personne derrière toi qu'elle à sourit ? Respire et pense au différentes possiblilités.

0o0o0

De : Jasper

A : Monty

Objet : Arrête je ne parle pas souvent d'elle.

Tu as peut être raison... Tu crois vraiment que c'était pas pour moi ?

0o0o0

De : Monty

A : Jasper

Objet : Naaaan, c'est vrai, je sais juste qu'elle s'appelle Maya, qu'elle a notre âge, qu'elle fait des études de médecine, que sa couleur préféré est le jaune... ALORS QUE TU NE LUI A JAMAIS PARLE !

Parle lui. Au pire tu te prends un râteau. Ton obsession abusif s'arrêtera et mes oreilles arrêterons de saigner. Mon Enfer deviendra Paradis et je pourrais arrêter de rêver à toi et Maya.

0o0o0

De : Jasper

A : Monty

Objet : Je ne lui ai jamais parlée car j'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

Et je ne suis pas obsédée par elle. Elle m'intéresse.

0o0o0

De : Monty

A : Jasper

Objet : à d'autres...

A d'autres... (x2)

0o0o0

Jasper soupira en regardant le texto de son frère de cœur. Ce qu'il l'énervait parfois. D'un coup, il se figea. En face de lui se trouvait l'objet de ses pensées. Elle était seule et lisait un livre de médecine contre un arbre sur la pelouse tout en mangeant un sandwich. Il respira un bon coup. Cette fois ci il ne se dégonflerait pas. Il attrapa son portable, il fallait qu'il le dise avant de mourir sur place.

0o0o0

De : Jasper

A : Monty

Objet : ça y est.

Prépare ta bouteille de vie, ça passe ou ça casse.

0o0o0

Il s'avança et s'assit à côté d'elle. C'était un bon début. Il voulu parler mais il fini par sortir son propre sandwich. En avalant la première bouchée, il regarda autour de lui, espérant trouver un sujet de conversation intéressant. Il finit par poser son regard sur le sac de la brune, une BD qu'il recherchait depuis des années se trouvait dans le sac de l'objet de ses pensées. Il s'étouffa avec sa nourriture en voulant exprimer sa surprise. Maya dût même l'aider à se reprendre et à respirer. Vive les études de médecine se dit-il.

-Ça va ? Demanda-elle en tapotant l'épaule du jeune homme plié en deux.

-Oui, oui. Ça m'a juste surpris de voir ta BD dans ton sac.

-Ah ! Oui, c'est celle de mon père, il veut la vendre, je dois passer au magasin après les cours.

-Pas besoin ! Je te l'achète !

-C'est vrai ? En fait ça m'arrange pas mal ! Je dois réviser un contrôle important ce soir.

-En philosophie non ?

-Oui ! On partage ce cours, c'est vrai !

-Tu... Tu m'avais remarqué ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres, flatté par ce que son interlocutrice venait de lui avouer et du fait qu'il venait de la faire rougir.

-Ou... Oui, avec t'es lunettes tu ne passe pas inaperçu...

-Oui c'est vrai ! Mais j'aime bien mes lunettes même si j'ai l'air barge avec.

Ils rigolèrent un peu. Jasper dévorait Maya du regard et cette dernière ne faisait que rougir. Il se sentait vraiment heureux du fait de savoir qu'il avait un minimum d'effet sur elle. Le brun se reprit assez vite, lorsque Maya se remit à parler.

-Euh, on pourrait se retrouver ce soir... ? Pour réviser ! Et pour la BD, évidemment.

-Évidemment... Un ami à moi travail au Grounder. C'est un bar assez calme en fin d'après-midi.

-Je connais, c'est pas très loin de chez moi. On se dit à dix-sept heure là bas ?

-A dix-sept heure là bas c'est parfais.

-Bien, à tout à l'heure...

Et elle partit. Jasper mima un « Yes », en sautillant sur place. C'est Monty qui allait être fière de lui ! Le soir même, alors que Jasper se préparait, il lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails.

-Et dire que je pensais qu'une fois que tu l'aurais fait j'aurais été tranquille ! Se lamenta-t-il en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête. C'est pire qu'avant...

-Bon ! Et toi ? Personne en vue ?

-Célibataire Power ! Dit-il du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec son coussin.

-Pourtant t'es plutôt proche de Miller...

-Attends ! Il enleva le coussin et se releva. Tu savais pour...

-Que tu était gay ? Vieux, on a grandit ensemble, t'es comme mon frère ! Bien sûre que je savais.

-Et ça te dérange pas ?

-Pourquoi ça me dérangerais ? La preuve, je te fait l'immense honneur de te laisser regarder mon corps divin toute la journée !

Monty lui lança son oreiller à la figure tout en rigolant. Jasper était explosé de rire et criait des « mais regarde moi ! », « je suis parfais, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir »... tout en faisant des poses de mannequins et de bodybuiler. Une fois la crise de rire passé, il reprit.

-Donc ! Miller ?

-On est pas en couple. On est proche mais pas ensemble.

-Accroche-toi, moi j'y vais. Quelque chose de beau m'attends.

L'asiatique resta dans sa chambre ne savant que faire. Au bout d'un moment, il regarda le cadran de son réveille, il affichait dix-huit heure. Monty fini par repenser à la dernière phrase que son meilleur ami avait dit. « Quelque chose de beau m'attends ». Oui. Ça pouvait lui arriver à lui aussi. Il prit son portable par terre.

0o0o0

De : Monty

A : Nathan

Motif : Hey !

Alors Miller, un ciné ce soir ça te dis ?

0o0o0

De : Nathan

A : Monty

Motif : Un ciné ?

Avec toi toujours :-)

0o0o0


	8. Soiré Télé

**Bonsoir, bonjour ! Comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour vos commentaires ( on ne le fait jamais assez ) ! Petit mot pour toi Guest ^^ Pour cette fic Murphy et Raven ne seront pas en couple, peut-être si je fait un OS à part parce que c'est vrai que j'aime bien ce couple aussi ;) ! Bref, voilà voilà, comme je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part peut-être merci encore x) je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**

 _ **Perso #Le Squat**_

 _ **## Octavia organise une soirée télé et tous le monde y met du siens ! ##**_

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

 **Soirée Télé**

Octavia Blake n'était pas la plus autoritaire de la maison. Elle n'était pas une leader, elle n'était pas non plus la plus importante, la meilleure cuisinière, la meilleure femme de ménage, la plus chiante, la plus gentille, la plus organisée... Si elle devait se placer dans la hiérarchie de la maison elle serait la troisième, directement après Bellamy et Clarke qui sont ex æquo. Si elle devait se donner un titre, elle serait la maman. C'est pour cela que si un jour elle déclarait : « abandonnez tout ce que vous faites et venez me voir », tout le Squat le ferait. C'est à peu près ce qu'il se passa ce beau lundi soir lors du dîner.

-Ce vendredi, ce serait cool une soirée télé. On se retrouve à huit heure dans le salon en pyjama, avec nos matelas, couvertures, coussins, on commandera tout ce que tous le monde veut à manger, on choisira des films...

Et évidemment, tous le monde accepta. Si Lincoln ou Bellamy devaient travailler, ils devaient se libérer, si les autres avaient des révisions, une soirée... ils devaient se décommander. Tout cela pour faire plaisir à la « maman ». Rien que de voir le sourire de la brune lorsque tous le monde accepta sa proposition, leur fit tous chaux aux cœurs. Le vendredi venu, on voyait déjà les meubles se déplacer dans le salon à 19h30. À 19h45, les premiers matelas descendaient les escaliers. À 19h55, tous les « lits » se collaient les uns aux autres de façon à créer un sol de mousse. Et à 20h, tous le monde étaient en pyjama, en train de parler sur le « sol » entourés de leurs couvertures. Octavia se leva et sortit les DVD. Il y avait un peu de tout donc ils firent le tris, des votes, s'organisèrent pour l'ordre et suite à de nombreux débats et de nombreuses disputes, ils finirent par choisir dans l'ordre : _Jusqu'en Enfer_ , _Ame et Yuki les enfants loups_ , _Into the Wild_ , _Adaline*._

-Non, sérieusement, je sais pas comment vous avez jamais pût voir _Into The Wild_ ! S'étonna Bellamy en regardant tous les gens devant lui comme s'ils étaient des aliens.

-Pourquoi on dois voir un dessin animé ? S'exaspéra Murphy pour la énième fois.

-Tais-toi _Johnny_!

-Attends ! Un dessin animé et un film d'amour dans la même soirée quand même !

-La ferme Murphy ! S'écria toute la troupe.

-Bon ! Fini par dire Octavia. Qui veut quoi ? J'appelle pour la bouffe et vous commencez à lancer le film !

Quand tous le monde eu fini de commander, lancer le film, s'installer, ils commencèrent à regarder. Le premier film était un film d'horreur plus comique et gore que effrayant mais avec tout de même plusieurs creepers. Et c'est au moment d'une partie du film pleine de suspens que les livreurs sonnèrent. Seulement, ils n'avaient plus vraiment faim. Aussi ils décidèrent d'attendre le film suivant pour entamer la nourriture. Quand le film d'horreur se fini, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient tous rapproché progressivement. Au final ils étaient collé les uns aux autres au point que Octavia serrait le bras gauche de son frère et le bras droit de Lincoln, que Clarke se servait du ventre de Bellamy comme d'un dossier de chaise, que Raven et Murphy étaient collé épaule contre épaule à côté de Monty et Jasper qui se serrait littéralement les coudes. En voyant leurs positions ils explosèrent de rire.

-Alors Princesse, je suis confortable ?

-Surtout aussi transparent qu'un canapé ! En beaucoup moins confortable bien sûre.

-On met le film suivant ! Aller !

-Bon vous me réveillez quand c'est fini !

-Murphy... mange au moins !

Quand le film suivant démarra, tous le monde se mit sur son matelas avec sa nourriture. Lorsque le film se termina une heure cinquante sept plus tard, un cris de rage se fit entendre et tous le monde se tourna vers sa source.

-Mais ça peut pas finir comme ça ! C'est pas possible !

-Alors _Johnny_ ? Je croyais que t'aimais pas les dessins animé ?

-Murphy ! C'est une très jolie fin ! S'écria Clarke.

-Nan c'est triste !

-Octavia ? Tu pleure ?

-Tu vois que c'est triste !

-Non, sanglota la brune. C'est une très belle fin. Tous le monde est heureux.

-O., vient là ma puce.

Clarke lui fit un câlin. Lincoln alla préparer du pop corne tandis que Raven mettait le film suivant. Bellamy vint se joindre au câlin ce qui fit s'agiter la blonde. Elle se mit à se débattre en criant que c'était sois disant un câlin de meilleures amies et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, qu'il devait dégager, qu'elle allait le maudire comme dans le film d'horreur... Sous le fou rire d'Octavia et des autres évidemment.

-Princesse sois raisonnable deux minutes, dit difficilement Bellamy à cause des coups qu'essayait de lui donner une Clarke saucissonné. Premièrement je suis son frère, j'ai tous les droits. Et deuxièmement, j'ai pas besoin que tu me maudisse, rien que voir ta tête me rends en enfer.

-GAMINERIE ! Je crie à la gaminerie ! C'est la phrase la plus enfantine que tu m'est jamais sortie !

-En attendant, tu es bien soumise pour me dire ce genre de chose, tu veux que je te prouve que je suis un homme ?

-Bell ! Je te rappelle que je suis dans tes bras moi aussi ! Je veux pas entendre ce genre de chose quand je suis dans tes bras !

-Bon on le met se film ? Demanda Lincoln qui distribuait des saladiers de pop corne.

C'est ainsi qu'ils lancèrent le film préféré de Bellamy qui lâcha immédiatement ses prises. Pour l'embêter elles attendirent qu'il se mette sur le ventre pour se coucher sur son dos. Deux filles sur un dos c'est lourd quand même. Ils regardèrent le reste du film dans cette position et quand il se fini, tous le monde était bouleversé. Ils se mirent à débattre sur la joie, la vie, les petits plaisirs pendants plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que ça ne ramène trop de souvenirs douloureux pour plusieurs personnes présentes. Ils enchaînèrent donc sur le film suivant. Quand le générique de fin fit son apparition, la première à réagir fut Raven.

-Je savais que ça allait se finir comme ça ! Je le savais.

-La fin était prévisible, argumenta Monty.

-C'est ce genre de film qui me fait me souvenir que ma vie sentimentale est à néant, soupira la blonde.

-C'est ce genre de film qui me fait penser que se caser ne serait pas si mal, dit Bellamy. Puis après je me rappelle que je suis jeune.

-C'est ce genre de film que j'aimerais regarder avec mon homme, avoua Raven. Mais Wick préfère les films d'action.

-J'aurais dût demander à Maya de venir, il lui aurait plus ce film.

Octavia jeta un petit regard à Lincoln qui fit de même, ils se sourirent et Clarke les foudroya du regard. Si ils ne voulaient pas que le grand frère les attrapent il fallait qu'ils soit plus discret !

-Oh mon dieu ! Regardez Johnny ! Il dort trop bien !

-Rav', commença Jasper. Tu pense à la même chose que moi ?

-Je crois que j'ai rêvé de ce jour toute ma vie. Clarke chérie, tu me prête ton marqueur ?

-L'indélébile ?

-Oui ma chérie, je vais pas y aller dans la dentelle quand même !

-Je veux faire une dédicace moi aussi, sourit Monty.

-Tout le monde va faire une dédicace, oui, même toi Princesse. Sous ordres du Roi.

-Toi le Roi ? C'est pas censé être moi la princesse alors ?

-Non toi tu es la seule Reine de ma vie.

-Yeurk, glauque...

-J'ai la baguette magique ! Je commence.

Elle écrit un gros « Johnny : le plus con » sur son front, de sa plus belle écriture et passa le stylo aux autres. Ils se le firent tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus de place pour écrire. Les premiers bâillements se firent entendre et ils décidèrent de se mettre au lit. Le lendemain matin, alors que toute la troupe dormait encore, une personne se réveilla et son premier réflexe fût de se diriger vers sa salle fétiche : la salle de bain.

-REYEEEEEEEEEES !

Clarke se réveilla en même temps que tous le monde mais comme tous le monde le sait, seul un réveil a le droit de réveiller Clarke Griffin. John Murphy venait de décider de son sort : il allait mourir.

 ***J'ai choisis _Adaline_ car c'est un film très beau que je vous conseille :-) mais aussi pour une référence car Richard Harmon (John Murphy ) fait une apparition au début du film ^^ !**


	9. Petite Soeur

**Bonsoir bonjour ! Me revoilà avec l'OS 9, comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour vos commentaires parce que votre avis compte vraiment pour moi et que ça me met de bonne humeur ! Comme je n'ai pas grand chose à dire je vous laisse à la lecture ^^, à plus mes lecteurs !**

 **Perso _#Bellamy #Clarke #Octavia (#Lincoln)_**

 _ **## Bellamy surprend sa sœur et Lincoln ensemble et ce n'est pas pour lui plaire ##**_

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Petite Sœur**

-Bellamy ! Non, attend !

Octavia attrapa la main de son frère mais il l'arracha brutalement de cette emprise. C'était arrivé. Clarke l'avait prévenue mais c'était arrivé. Son grand frère avait fini par la surprendre avec Lincoln. Elle avait espéré qu'il s'énerve, qu'il crie, qu'il mette son petit ami à la porte pour la nuit, le temps de se calmer... Mais non. Rien de tout ça. Il leur avait jeté un regard froid et blessé avant de sortir silencieusement de la pièce et de la maison. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit que sa meilleure amie avait raison depuis le début. Ce n'était pas à sa sœur de cœur qu'elle aurait dût avouer son « crush » pour le locataire, ce n'est pas à elle qu'elle aurait dût dire que finalement ce n'était pas qu'une passade et ce n'était pas à elle qu'elle aurait dût avouer en premier lieu qu'elle engageait une relation avec lui. Tout cela, elle aurait dût le confier à son frère. Celui qui l'avait toujours protégée et à qui elle confiait tout avant. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait finalement comprit, elle était là, dans sa chambre, en larme avec son homme qui lui frottait gentiment les épaules pour la calmer un peu, en attendant qu'elle se remette et qu'elle se calme car tout ce qu'il pouvait faire face au problème, c'était ça.

Bellamy se sentait vraiment mal. De plus, automatiquement il s'était retrouvé au bar où travaillait habituellement le nouveau petit ami de sa sœur ce qui eu pour effet d'accroître son désarroi. Enfin, cette relation était-elle vraiment nouvelle ?

-Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Clarke.

-Et toi ? Puis il remarqua le plateau qu'elle portait et son tablier. Attends, tu travaille ici ?

-Humm, c'est une longue histoire. Ne le dis pas à O. elle croit que je sors avec un garçon.

Le garçon se raidit au surnom de sa sœur. Voyant cela Clarke lui demanda de l'attendre avant d'aller voir un jeune homme au bar pour le prévenir qu'elle prenait sa pause. Elle pausa le plateau, enleva son tablier et alla s'asseoir à côté de son proprio.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Octavia... elle sort avec Lincoln.

-Tu as donc découvert.

-Tu savais ? Demanda le jeune homme surpris.

-Moi aussi j'ai était surprise au départ mais contrairement à toi j'ai suivis l'évolution.

-Depuis combien de temps...

-Depuis six mois. Ils sont ensemble depuis six mois.

-Donc ce n'est pas une petite histoire.

Il y eu un petit blanc. Clarke savait que ça devait être dure pour lui.

-Ce n'est plus une petite fille. Ce n'est plus la petite fille qui courait dans ma chambre quand il y avait du tonnerre, ce n'est plus la petite chose tranquille et paisible qui avait tant besoin de moi. Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Je crois que ça a commencé à changer bien avant que notre maison n'accueille plus de monde.

-Hey, la blonde lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui prendre la main qu'il avait posé sur la table. Elle reste ta petite sœur et elle t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu ne remplacera jamais ça. Elle est juste moins dépendante des gens autour d'elle.

Bellamy se décida enfin à lever la tête pour voir la personne en face de lui. Il lui fit un sourire de remerciement qu'elle lui rendit. Elle non plus n'était plus une gamine. Ce n'était plus non plus la petite princesse qu'il avait vu lors de leurs première rencontre. En face de lui, aujourd'hui il vit une jeune femme, belle, fatigué, décoiffé, sûre d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu travaille ici ?

Clarke se redressa et soupira.

-Ma mère vient enfin de se rendre compte que je lui ai menti depuis le début et que je fais des études d'art et non de médecine. On s'est un peu disputé et elle a décidé que si j'étais assez grande pour savoir ce que j'allais faire de ma vie, je l'étais aussi pour la diriger. Elle ne paye plus le loyer que je te donne. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut encore d'être partie de la maison, d'avoir grandit sans qu'elle l'ai remarqué, sans qu'elle soit là. Pour ce travail, personne ne sait. Pas même Linc, on a pas les mêmes horaires.

-Clarke ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais reçut une promotion et qu'on te propose aussi de t'installer à New York ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-On a reçut un coup de téléphone aujourd'hui, tu n'étais pas là. Tu compte accepter ?

-J'y pense mais rien n'est sûr.

-Et nous ?

-Je reste le propriétaire de la maison, rien ne change, vous restez mes locataires. De toute façon vous êtes grands, responsables et vous savez gérer une maison. Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de moi.

-Écoute, t'es peut-être un gros con la plupart du temps mais... j'ai besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi. On aurait jamais pût réussir dans la vie si t'avais pas été là. Octavia s'en voudras à vie si tu part maintenant sans lui dire que c'est pas sa faute et elle sera totalement anéanti. T'es la figure paternelle de Murphy et Lincoln est ton meilleur ami ! Monty, Jasper, Raven, moi, t'as toujours été là pour nous ! T'es important pour nous ! Si tu _veux_ partir, part ! On comprendra tant que ça te rends heureux ! Mais t'as en aucun cas le droit de le faire sans t'expliquer avec les autres. Sans nous promettre qu'on aura toujours de tes nouvelles et que tu viendras de temps en temps. Ça me tue de te dire ça parce que t'es plutôt insupportable quand tu le veux, mais tu fais partie de la famille pour chaque personnes habitant à la maison. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'ai fini ma pause.

-Tu fini à quel heure ?

-Vingt-trois heures trente.

-Tu rentre comment ?

-En bus.

-Je viendrais te chercher, tu m'attends à l'intérieur du bar.

Et il partit. Clarke sourit, fière de l'effet que lui a fait son discours et elle se remit au travail. En plus, elle avait échappé aux reproches de Bellamy sur son secret financier. Ce dernier rentra d'ailleurs chez lui. Quand il passa la porte la première chose qu'il vit fût sa petite sœur et son meilleur ami. Octavia avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rouges et gonflés, ses joues étaient encore humides. Il s'en voulait. Sa réaction avait dût lui faire peur. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Bell... je...

-Chut, c'est rien, t'inquiète pas. Tout vas bien. Je me suis juste rendu compte que tu es grande maintenant petite sœur.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte et le prit par la main pour l'emmener sur le canapé. Elle lui raconta comment tout c'était passé, tout ce qu'elle aurait dût lui dire depuis le début. Lui, écouta d'une oreille attentive, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quelques heures plus tard, comme promit, il alla chercher Clarke qui l'attendait devant la porte du bar. Le trajet se passa en silence et lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant la maison, Bellamy ne réagit pas tout de suite. La blonde se mit à s'inquiéter.

-Bellamy ?

Le brun se retourna vers elle, lui prit l'arrière de la tête et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur son front. Il s'éloigna tout en gardant sa main derrière la tête de la meilleure amie de sa sœur et il la regarda. Elle était visiblement troublée. Il colla son front au sien et ferma les yeux.

-Vous faites partie de ma famille aussi. Je vais rester, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux Princesse. Et je vais réfléchir à un moyen de t'aider, le Grounder n'ai pas un bon endroit pour toi.

Ils sortirent en silence de la voiture, rentrèrent en silence dans la maison, ils se dirent même bonne nuit d'un signe de tête en silence. Le lendemain matin ils étaient aussi bruyant que d'habitude à se disputer comme deux enfants et Bellamy et Octavia redevinrent proche comme avant si ce n'était plus. Après tout, c'était sa petite sœur.


	10. Le Mariage

**Bonjour bonsoir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Comme je suis très fatigué et que je dois me bourrer de médocs je vais pas m'étendre sur une longue conversation et je vous dis : Merci pour vos commentaire précédents :D et merci d'être là !**

 **Perso _#Le Squat #Wick_**

 _ **## Quand la mécano se mari ont redécouvre Raven ##**_

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Le Mariage**

On voyait souvent Raven courir dans la maison pour une raison quelconque, la voir courir à dix heures du soir vers la chambre de Octavia et de Clarke alors qu'elle rentre tout juste de chez son homme est peu moins courant. Elle alla presque jusqu'à éclater la porte en l'ouvrant ce qui eu pour effet de faire faire une crise cardiaque aux deux jeunes femmes.

-Génial vous êtes réveillé !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Octavia très inquiète.

-Comme vous le savez hier Kyle m'a invité au restaurant, commença-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit de la brune. Il m'a demandé de l'épouser.

-Et tu as dit oui ? S'écria Clarke en se levant brusquement.

-Si j'avais dis non je ne serais sûrement pas resté avec lui hier et aujourd'hui, se moqua gentiment l'hispanique.

-Oh mon dieu c'est merveilleux ! C'est prévu pour quand ?

-Dans trois mois !

-C'est court mais possible, se dit Octavia à elle-même.

-Les filles ! Un Bellamy colérique apparut sur le cadre d'entrée. Je travaille, faîtes moins de bruit s'il vous plaît.

-Mais Bell ! Raven va se marier !

-Je le sais, Kyle m'a appelé dès que tu es partie de chez lui. Mais faîtes moins de bruit. Ah et félicitation.

Sur ce, il partit. Les filles se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Un Bellamy fatigué n'était pas forcément ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

-Désolé, s'excusa O.. Bell est vraiment pas possible des fois.

-D'ailleurs Clarke, tu as pu avoir des infos finalement sur ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il t'es ramené du bar ?

-Toujours pas... je crois qu'il prend un plaisir fou à me faire mariner.

-Ça va faire un mois, donc oui, il prend du plaisir. Courage ma belle, ça devait pas être grand chose.

La blonde soupira sous l'amusement de ses deux amies. Elles continuèrent à discuter un peu de tout et de rien mais particulièrement du mariage. C'était un grand événement après tout, après des années de colocation, d'adolescence, de travail, d'études, cela montrait bien qu'elles avaient toutes grandit et qu'elles devenaient officiellement adulte. Elles s'endormirent tard ce soir là, comme l'avait fait remarqué les deux demoiselles d'honneurs, elles avaient du travail à faire durant ces trois mois. Le lendemain matin quand l'hispanique annonça la nouvelle au reste des habitants de la maison, les réaction furent quasiment les même, on retrouvait particulièrement l'étonnement parmi la joie.

-Ça alors, lâcha Monty. Moi qui croyait que Octavia serait la première à se marier.

-Parle pas de malheur, soupira le frère de la dite personne.

-Arrête Blake, O. est assez grande pour s'engager de cette manière et elle à trouvé quelqu'un de bien.

-Et toi Princesse ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de bien ?

-Ferme la ou je te la coupe.

Puis elle partit en furie, elle monta rageusement les escaliers et claqua la porte de la chambre. Tous le monde se retourna vers le brun qui était bouche-bée.

-Je donne pas chère de ta peau si elle apprend que c'est toi qui ruine tous ses rendez vous.

-Une partie de jambe en l'air, c'est tout ce dont elle a besoin.

-Tu vois Johnny, Kyle hésitait entre toi et Bellamy pour être son garçon d'honneur, maintenant c'est sûr c'est pas toi. Félicitation patron.

-De un je me fiche d'être le garçon d'honneur, de deux Bellamy t'assure pas Clarke a besoin de quelqu'un. Sa rupture avec Lexa a été plus dure que tu ne le crois.

-Mais vous m'aviez dit que c'était une passade, une expérience sans importance pour elle.

-Oui mais elles étaient amies avant qu'elles ne soit en couple et qu'elle ne la trahisse.

Cette nouvelle laissa Bellamy honteux. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ses actions, les autres continuèrent de parler quelques minutes avant de se disperser aux quatre coins de la maison. L'après midi les jeunes filles se rassemblèrent avec Maya pour commencer l'organisation du grand événement. Les jours passèrent et ce fut le moment de choisir la robe. Raven était stressé et comme à son habitude, elle courait de partout. Clarke avait même dût lui crier dessus pour qu'elle se calme. Elles choisirent plusieurs robes allant de la plus débile pour rigoler à la plus glamour. Raven s'amusait à défiler comme un top modèle de manière exagéré et les filles piquaient des fous rires monumentaux. Alors qu'elles rigolaient comme des malades, Raven était retournée essayer une robe. Les demoiselles d'honneurs furent coupé en plein milieu d'une crise de rire par la voie de Raven.

-Oh mon dieu, avait dit l'hispanique d'une voie grave.

La bande s'arrêtèrent immédiatement pour regarder la cabine s'ouvrir, inquiètes. Elle laissa passer une Raven plus belle que jamais. La robe avait un bustier qui moulait à la perfection sa poitrine, le tissus dentelé continuait de coller à sa peau jusqu'à un peu plus que sous les fesses où la robe s'évasait harmonieusement en tissus de tulle fin. Une ceinture de dentelle couleur champagne était attaché au dessus de ses hanches, la robe était d'un jolie blanc cassé. Toutes étaient émue par cette apparition.

-Raven... fit Maya. Tu es splendide.

-Je crois bien que c'est la bonne.

Toutes hurlèrent de joies. Pour s'amuser encore un peu, elles décidèrent de toutes mettre des robes. Raven en mit une autre pour ne pas abîmer sa favorite. Octavia et Clarke portaient des robes style bal bouffante, Maya une robe courte et Raven une robe sirène. Elles prirent une photo et la mirent sur les réseaux sociaux sur lesquels elles étaient inscrites. Bien sûr à ce moment elles ne savaient pas qu'elles avaient fait chavirer le cœur de leurs prétendants une nouvelle fois. Après l'amusement elles sortirent du magasin, le lendemain elles s'occuperaient des robes des demoiselles et le surlendemain du gâteau. Les jours et semaines passèrent et le mariage se rapprochait de plus en plus. À présent ils étaient à sept jours de la cérémonie. Raven avait décidé qu'à partir de ce moment elle ne verrait plus Wick jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant l'hôtel. D'ailleurs, la fin de sa colocation arrivera ce même jour, après la cérémonie et la réception le couple partirait en lune de miel à Hawaï et après une semaine là bas ils habiterons dans un appartement tout neuf qui avait déjà commencé à être aménagé. À la maison en attendant c'était pas la joie, tous devait supporter une Reyes plus stressé que jamais. Ils avaient même pensé à mettre un calmant dans son petit déjeuné. Enfin, à la plus grande joie de tous, le jour-J arriva. Tous le monde devait être à l'Église à onze heure moins le quart et à onze heure, la future mariée franchira les portes sous l'air de la marche nuptiale. En attendant, tous le monde se préparait. Les demoiselles d'honneurs étaient déjà habillé, maquillé et coiffées. Les robes avaient toutes la même forme mais pas la même couleur. C'était des robes aux fines bretelles, cintré à la taille qui s'évasait à cet endroit et qui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Pour Octavia la robe était violette, pour Clarke Bleu et pour Maya jaune. Elles avaient toutes un chignon tressé sauf bien sûre la mariée qui avait les cheveux détaché et bouclé, en fait seul deux mèches de devant étaient tenus en arrière. L'hispanique était en train de se faire maquiller. Quand la tâche fût fini, elle se mit à s'agiter et à paniquer. Elle était au bord de la crise de panique mais les filles l'obligèrent à mettre sa robe. Quand ce fût fait, elles placèrent la brune dans le miroir ce qui ma calma immédiatement.

-Comment Kyle ne pourrait pas t'aimer en te voyant comme ça Rav' ! Tu es magnifique.

-Merci les filles. Je pourrais rien faire sans vous.

-Je te préviens que si tu me fait pleurer je te tue.

-Aller il faut y aller.

Elles montèrent dans la voiture de Clarke et se dirigèrent vers l'église. Tous le monde était déjà installé, il ne manquait que la mariée. Elles arrivèrent pile à l'heure, se placèrent et ouvrirent les portes. La musique commença et elles s'avancèrent dans l'allée. Wick avait l'air d'un imbécile tellement il souriait. La cérémonie passa, puis la réception, ce fut alors le moment au jeune couple marié d'aller à l'aéroport. Contrairement aux autres invité, Bellamy les regardaient en fronçant les sourcils. Ils étaient heureux comme pas possible. Raven Reyes avait été la quatrième à rejoindre la colocation et Raven Reyes Wick était la première à en sortir. Le regard du propriétaire se dirigea vers Clarke qui regardait son amie les larmes aux yeux. Quand est-ce qu'elle partirait ? Plus le temps passait et plus il se disait que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas qu'une passade. Partirait-elle sans qu'il ne lui dise rien ?


	11. La Folie

**Bonsoir bonjour ! Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, ceux posté et ceux à venir ^^ ! Vous allez rire, la semaine dernière j'ai posté le mauvais chapitre ! Je m'en suis rendu compte le lendemain... mais ça va ! Vous allez sûrement être joyeux à la fin de ce chapitre ^^ ! Et sur ce, je vous laisse lire :)**

 **Perso _#Bellamy #Clarke #le Squat_**

 _ **##C'est une journée bien chargé en émotion pour le Squat, et tout commence dans l'eau##**_

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **La Folie**

Cet été là, le Squat avait enfin quelque chose qu'ils avaient souhaité depuis des années, ils avaient enfin remplacé la petite piscine gonflable qu'ils avaient par une grande piscine creusée. Ils étaient plus qu'heureux et profitaient avec joie des plaisirs de l'eau fraîche et des vacances. Un beau jour de juillet, Octavia demanda à Bellamy d'aller chercher de la crème solaire dans sa chambre. Elle avait un sourire très malveillant aux lèvres mais il décida de ne pas y faire attention et alla chercher la crème. Il n'avait pas prévu que la chambre des filles soit un aussi gros foutoir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à faire des inspections plus souvent. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il trouva enfin l'objet tant convoité. Et il entendit le rire de Clarke. Son premier réflexe ? Se cacher sous le lit. Il fallait vraiment vraiment vraiment qu'il change ce réflexe de se cacher tout le temps. Ça en devenait maladif ! Bref, la blonde rentra et ferma la porte. Pourquoi avait-elle fermée la porte ? Elle ne fermait jamais la porte à part pour se... et là Bellamy cru qu'il allait assassiner sa sœur. Il comprit qu'il avait visé juste quand il vit les pied de la jeune femme bouger vers la commode et prendre quelque chose dedans. Il ne voyait que ses chevilles et ses pieds, mais quand elle commença à se déshabiller, il se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il voyait les vêtements tomber un à un par terre. La culotte était très sexy d'ailleurs. Le plus vieux des Blake ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, il ne respirait même plus. Heureusement Clarke sortit avant qu'il ne meurt d'asphyxie, il sortit de sa cachette et prit deux minutes pour se reprendre avant de sortir et de rejoindre sa sœur au bord de l'eau. La blonde était avec elle.

-Et bien Bell tu en as mis du temps ! Reprocha-t-elle faussement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme lui lança son plus noir regard. La diablesse... quelle diablesse... comment avait-elle pût devenir comme ça avec un frère autant aimant et si peu manipulateur ( notez l'ironie ) ? Il abandonna cette question et fût rejoins par ses locataires et Wick venu profiter de la magnifique piscine. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée dans l'eau avec Raven tandis que les deux autres bronzaient, ou essayait dans le cas de la blonde. Le midi ils firent un barbecue. Jasper était persuadé qu'il pouvait s'en occuper seul donc ils le laissèrent faire jusqu'à ce qu'il mit le feu au maillot de bain de Monty. A ce moment ce fut Wick et Bellamy qui prirent le relais seulement, aussi mature et expérimenté qu'ils étaient, ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre. Ce fut finalement Raven et Clarke qui s'en chargèrent.

-Franchement à quoi ça sert que vous ayez un barbuc' si vous savez même pas vous en servir, se moqua Murphy.

-Il était déjà là quand on a acheté la maison, argumenta Octavia. Puis je sais m'en servir, j'ai juste la flemme de le faire. Pas comme Bell quoi.

-O., s'il te plaît ferme là.

-Ça va te fâche pas Bichon, rigola Clarke.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, répondis froidement le brun.

-Tu m'appelle Princesse, je t'appelle comme je veux.

-Eh bien Princesse, il me semble que vous ne vous êtes pas mouillé les plumes aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme se retrouva vite paniqué. Ce qu'elle détestait voir ce sourire sur son visage. Il commença à avancer doucement dans sa direction puis de plus en plus vite. Clarke comprit que à nouveau elle n'avait pas de choix à part courir. Elle se dit que si il voulait qu'elle soit dans l'eau elle allait y aller mais pas avec lui, elle s'avança donc vers l'eau mais au moment où elle sauta elle fût stoppé dans son élan par deux bras musclé.

-Oh non, pas comme ça Princesse, lui dit-il toujours son sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Il la prit dans ses bras tel le surnom qu'il lui donnait, et malgré le fait qu'elle se débattait vivement, il s'éloigna légèrement du bord pour prendre de l'élan et finalement sauter. Quand les pieds de Bellamy se détachèrent du sol, Clarke agrippa le jeune homme et plongea la tête au creux de son cou. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'ils furent dans l'eau fraîche et là ce fut le trouble. Bellamy la regardait profondément, même s'ils était au fond de la piscine on pouvait sentir une certaine tension. Leurs bouches se rapprochèrent mais le manque d'air les rappela à la raison. Ils remontèrent toujours collé ensemble. La blonde avait bu la tasse et toussa pour évacuer le liquide dans ses poumons avant de surprendre Bellamy en le coulant. Quand il remonta, elle était déjà monté sur son dos.

-Voilà ! Je vais rester comme ça rien que pour te faire chier !

-Une Princesse ne parle pas comme ça.

-Moi je parle pire que ça et je suis ta sœur ! S'incrusta Octavia.

-Lincoln, surveille ta copine, elle parle trop mal ! Cria Bellamy en sortant de l'eau, avec toujours Clarke sur son dos qui tenait toute seule.

-Tu me porte comme si je pèse rien !

-Oh mais Clarke mon ange, commença Monty. Tu es tellement petite que ton poids ne dois pas être bien gros.

-Je retiens Green, si j'étais toi je ferais gaffe.

Bellamy s'assit brutalement sur une chaise ce qui eut le don d'écraser la blonde qui émit un « EEEUUUH » pas très féminin et gracieux.

-Bichon... tu m'écrase...

-Plus de « bichon », sinon je reste comme ça.

-Bichette...

-Non.

-Bibi...

-Nope.

-Je meurt...

-Je te crois.

-Bébé...

-Sérieusement Princesse ?

-Bell...

-Eh bien voilà, on y arrive !

Il se décala légèrement du dossier de la chaise pour laisser l'air entrer dans les poumons de son amie. C'est à ce moment qu'ils s'aperçurent de la caméra. Ils auraient dût s'en douter.

-Raven, tu filme depuis longtemps ?

-Oh, depuis que tu la course « Bébé ».

-Hey mais c'est moi ton bébé ! Protesta Wick.

-Oui toi tu es mon bébé dans tous les sens du terme.

-T'es méchante, lui dit-il en lui faisant des bisous dans le cou.

-Mais arrêtez, supplia Clarke. Entre vous, Octavia et Lincoln, Jasper et Maya je me sens seule, triste et célibataire moi !

-Tu veux que je t'en fasse ? Proposa Bellamy.

-Je préfère encore Murphy.

-Désolé, pas mon genre.

-Ok, seule, triste, célibataire et indésirable.

-Tu es très bien Clarke, encouragea Octavia. Ce soir tu trouveras quelqu'un !

-Ce soir ? Il y a quoi ce soir ? Demanda le propriétaire.

-On sort en boîte entre filles. Il y a Clarke, Raven, Maya, Harper, Fox et moi.

-Mission : trouver quelqu'un pour les trois célibataires.

-Je peux venir ?

-« Entre filles » Blake.

-Je peux vous y conduire Blake.

-On se débrouille patron, s'exaspéra Raven.

-OK. Les gars, ça vous dit une sortie en boîte entre mecs ?

Tous acceptèrent d'une même voie et les filles râlèrent à l'unanimité. Clarke lança même une saucisse sur la tête à Jasper pour montrer sa colère suprême.

-C'était notre soirée Bell ! S'écria Octavia.

-Comme ça je pourrais garder un œil sur toi.

-J'ai vingt et un ans ! Je suis grande, majeure, vaccinée et responsable.

-Puis je travaille du côté boîte du Grounder ce soir.

-Alors lui il a droit et pas moi ?

-Lui il travail. Toi c'est pour faire chier.

-C'est ma vocation.

-On avait remarqué, commenta Clarke.

-Tu veux retourner à l'eau Princesse ?

Elle baissa la tête et rougis légèrement. Par pure chance personne ne le vit à part Bellamy qui était très fière de lui. Finalement, plus personne ne se plaignit et ils profitèrent de l'après-midi. Après le dîner les filles allèrent se préparer et furent rejoins un peu plus tard par celles qui venaient avec elles. Elles étaient toutes très belles et sexy mais Bellamy ne voyait que Clarke. Cela le ramena d'ailleurs quelques années en arrière quand Octavia avait forcé sa meilleure amie à l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année au lycée. Il se permit un petit sourire, la petite robe noir qu'elle portait la mettait vraiment en valeur, elle faisait ressortir le côté fougueux de la jeune femme.

-On vous rejoins plus tard chérie, fit Lincoln en embrassant O. sur le front.

-A plus tard !

Elles partirent en riant et s'imaginant la soirée qu'elles allaient vivre et les rencontres qu'elles allaient faire. Et Bell pensa à sa propre soirée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Demanda-t-il à son presque beau frère en parlant de tous les hommes de la maison qui faisaient un boucan abominable.

Le barman haussa les épaules et il partit se préparer à son tours. Il monta dans sa chambre et prit une douche. En sortant de la salle d'eau il remarqua un petit paquet sur son lit, il venait de sa sœur. Le brun l'ouvrit et ouvrit grand ses yeux sous la surprise. C'était un cadre photo et l'image dedans avait été prise au tout début de la collocation. Pour être précis Raven avait voulu la prendre la première fois que Clarke avait dormit dans la maison. Sur la photo ils se lançaient un regard noir alors que tous le monde souriait à l'objectif. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il observa la blonde de la photo quelques secondes, un sourire aux lèvres et d'un coup ça le frappa.

-Mec t'es prêt ? Demanda Lincoln. Les autres sont arrivé ont attend plus que toi.

Voyant le manque de réaction et la couleur du visage de son proprio, il s'avança.

-Ça va ?

-Je crois que je commence à craquer pour Clarke.

-Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? Se moqua Linc.

-Mais je peux pas penser à Clarke comme ça !

-Et pourquoi ? Il croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

-Bah... c'est Clarke ! C'est la meilleure amie d'Octavia ! Je la connais depuis qu'elle est au lycée... elle... c'est un bébé !

-Un bébé ?

-Oui ! Elle... elle a presque le même âge que ma sœur.

-Et ta sœur est un bébé ?

-Non ! C'est ma sœur.

-Alors Clarke qui est plus vielle que ta sœur d'un an est un bébé mais pas ta sœur ? Ça devient compliqué.

-Te moque pas de moi, on a six ans d'écart, c'est énorme. Si ça se trouve c'est une passade, ça partira dans une ou deux semaines.

-J'ai cinq ans d'écart avec ta sœur et on est bien tous les deux. Tu veux rire ? Moi aussi au début je croyait que c'était une façade. Aller dépêche on t'attend.

Bellamy reprit ses esprit et descendit même s'il n'était plus sûre de vouloir y aller. Croiser la blonde ne ferait que le troubler. Ils finirent par partir après avoir embarqué Miller sous la demande de Monty. Arrivé au petit bar/boîte Grounder, ils se dispersèrent presque automatiquement. Bellamy alla du côté du bar de la boîte et se fit immédiatement draguer, il se prit au jeu et reprit ses bonnes vielles habitudes. Il parla quelques minutes avec une bombe brune avant d'apercevoir sa sœur. Elle le vit aussi et s'avança vers lui. La brune lança un regard mauvais à Octavia qui le lui rendit.

-Excuse moi mais j'aimerais parler à l'homme de ma vie.

La brune partit comme une furie tellement elle était gênée croyant sûrement qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils rigolèrent de la façon dont elle avait réagit.

-Comment elle s'appelait ? Cria presque O. à cause du bruit.

-Aucune idée. Où est Clarke ?

-En train de danser avec un beau blond.

Elle lui montra du doigt où ils se trouvaient et Bell fit un sourire mauvais que sa sœur décrypta aussi tôt. Elle se mit en face de lui pour capter son attention.

-Pas ce soir. Tu ne vas pas lui gâcher _encore_ sa soirée drague !

En effet, plusieurs fois il avait fait fuir les nombreux prétendants de la blonde et ce soir n'allait pas faire exception et Octavia le comprit très vite. Elle soupira.

-C'est pas moi qui la ramène ce soir, tu t'en occupe.

A chaque fois que Bell s'amusait autrement que par la drague, Clarke finissait souvent soûl. Généralement c'est O. qui s'en occupait mais elle venait de lui faire comprendre : tes conneries, ta responsabilité. Elle repartit de l'endroit où elle était venue. Quelques secondes plus tard, le prétendant de Clarke était au bar pour aller chercher des boissons.

-Dis ? Tu serais pas avec la blonde là bas ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-Oh mon dieu, il prit un air inquiet et choqué. Et ça va ? Tu vas bien ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec elle ?

-Euh... On s'est rencontré ce soir...

-Fuis... Tu invente une excuse bidon, tu lui dit au revoir, tu ne lui donne pas ton numéro et fuis !

-Mais... pourquoi ?

-Crois-moi... moins tu en sais et mieux c'est.

-Euh... merci.

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule et alla rejoindre la blonde, blanc comme un linge. Trop facile. Il attendit un peu et un nouveau aux aspect plutôt intéressé s'apprêta à aller draguer Clarke mais il l'arrêta.

-Pas la peine, elle a de l'herpès.

Plus les hommes passaient, plus Bellamy s'amusait et était original dans ses répliques et plus Clarke était bourrée. À une heure du matin, il décida de la ramener, elle tenait a peine debout. Il prévint Octavia et il aida la blonde à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle disait des choses incompréhensibles et délirait sur des films et séries. Bellamy rigolait presque tous le temps. Quand ils arrivèrent, il dût la porter jusque dans sa chambre, il lui dit de se coucher et elle lui répondit qu'il était idiot parce que pour dormir il fallait être en pyjama.

-Met moi en pyjama.

-Je crois que tu peux le faire toute seule.

-Tu crois ? Et me démaquiller ?

-Mais oui tu sais faire tout ça. Aller, au lit.

-Maieuuuh ! C'est pas l'heure de dormir.

-Il est tard très tard.

-Ok, bonne nuit.

Elle lui fit un bisous sur la joue et rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Le plus vieux des Blake rigola en secouant la tête de droit à gauche avant de monter dans l'ancien grenier pour se coucher à son tour. Il se mit en caleçon avant de se placer dans ses draps. N'ayant finalement pas sommeil, il prit un livre et l'ouvrit. Il lut quelques pages avant que la trappe ne s'ouvre légèrement. Il aperçut deux yeux bleu. Voyant la lumière, la jeune femme ouvrit brusquement l'entrée.

-Génial ! Tu dors pas !

Elle sauta sur le lit et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle avait réussi à se démaquiller toute seule et avait enfilé un tee-shirt à l'envers et un petit short.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

-Je me disais ! Il y a beauuuuuucoup de situations am... ambi... ambiguiguigu...

-Ambigu.

-Ambigu ! Il y a beaucoup de situations ambigus entre nous ! Commeuh... à l'anniversaire d'O., la machine à laver, le jour des inondations...

Voyant qu'elle commençait à compter sur ses doigts pour chercher d'autres exemples il décida de la couper.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda-t-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Faisons l'amour ! S'écria-t-elle en ouvrant grand les bras.

-Pardon ? Il perdit son sourire.

-Bah oui ! Si on couche ensemble, il y aura plus d'ambi... d'ambiguïté dans notre relation.

-En règle générale je l'aurais fait mais je ne coucherais pas avec toi ce soir.

-Pourquoiiiii ? Tu es méchant.

-Parce que tu es bourrée Princesse. Je ne suis pas méchant je t'empêche de faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter.

-Mais t'as bien couché avec Raven quand elle était triste et déprimé !

-Et tu es triste et déprimé ?

-OUI ! Je suis indésirable ! Regarde, toi tu veux même pas faire l'amour avec moi...

-Tu n'es pas indésirable.

-Bon... un bisous alors ?

Elle ferma les yeux et tendit ses lèvres vers le Blake. Il lui en fit un sur le front.

-Mais pas là ! S'écria-t-elle horrifié.

-Tu sais quoi ? Reviens me voir demain pour me dire que tu veux coucher avec moi où que je t'embrasse et je le ferais mais décuve avant.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Promet le.

-Promis.

-En entier.

-Je te le promet.

-Vouiiiiiiii !

Elle se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin. Il resta les bras baillant comme la première fois qu'elle lui en avait fait un, et comme la première fois, il fini par l'agripper et par apprécier le contact. Il respira son odeur, apprécia les caresses qu'elle lui faisait au cou et le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Au bout d'un moment, Clarke se fit plus lourde et il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie sur lui. Il la coucha délicatement dans son lit et il la prit dans ses bras. Son cœur battait la chamade et il se sentait bien avec elle. Il passa un bras autours de sa taille et s'endormit paisiblement à son tour. Le lendemain il se fit réveiller par une blonde affolée par ce qu'ils avaient fait ou pas la veille. Dommage, se dit il, elle ne se souvenait pas. Peut-être qu'il aurait dût accepter sa proposition de la veille finalement.


	12. Doutes

**Bonjour ! Donc aujourd'hui je vous présente un chapitre assez important pour moi et sûrement pour la plupart des ados. En ce moment (même là maintenant tout de suite) je suis plongé dedans jusqu'au cou ! C'est pour ça que c'était important pour moi de l'écrire et de le publier. Voilà voilà ! Sinon je vous remercie pour vous commentaires précédents ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir :)**

 **Perso #Le Squat**

 **## Les ados de la maison reçoivent un papier important ##**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

 **Doutes**

Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment maintenant, la maison était calme. Les voisins en venaient même à se demander si les locataires étaient partis loin du quartier. La vérité était moins amusante. Durant la journée, tous ceux qui étaient aux lycée avaient eu pour ordre de remplir un papier. Ce papier était très important car ce papier est ce qui définira leur avenir. En cette belle soirée, tous les étudiants étaient plongées dans les mots imprimé sur la feuille.

-O-O-O-

-Je suis perdu, fini par dire Octavia en fermant brutalement son ordinateur portable.

-Pareil, soupira Raven. J'ai un emploi au garage, je suis douée de mes mains, mais est-ce que c'est ce que je veux faire pour toujours ?

-Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? C'est un papier, un papier de rien du tout qui nous met dans tous nos états.

-Les mots ont toujours eu une grande importance...

-Clarke, ça va ?

La blonde n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'on lui avait donné la feuille. En ce moment, elle était couché sur son lit, tournée vers le mur et regardait le papier. Les filles se mirent à s'inquiéter.

-Clarke chérie, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Une école d'art m'a contactée, elle aimerais m'avoir comme élève.

-Mon dieu mais c'est génial ! S'écria Octavia.

La jeune fille se retourna vers ses amies. Elle avait les yeux rouge et gonflés et était toute pâle.

-Clarke, l'art c'est comme ta vie, pourquoi tu doute, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ma mère, je la voie une fois par mois, elle aimerait que je fasse le même métier qu'elle... elle semblait si heureuse de savoir que je suivrais ses traces ! Depuis que je suis partie de la maison on s'entend tellement mieux, je ne veux pas tout gâcher...

-Si tu lui en parle maintenant je suis sûre qu'elle sera apte à t'écouter, ton père voulait que tu fasse une carrière dans la peinture, tu en as les moyens, fait le.

-Les filles, dit Octavia. Je dois vous avouer quelque chose.

Les têtes se retournèrent vers la brune. Elle semblait troublée et soucieuse.

-Je suis intéressée par des études de médecine. Je veux devenir infirmière.

-Et c'est quoi le problème ?

-Le prix.

-Et les bourses ?

Octavia se figea. Les filles explosèrent de rire, la jeune Blake n'y avait pas pensé. Un sourire radieux franchit ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne prenne son formulaire et un stylo. Puis d'un coup elle s'arrêta net et fixa ses amies.

-Clarke, si je fais ce que j'ai envie de faire, fais le toi aussi. Le plus important c'est ton bonheur pas celui de ta mère. Raven, tu n'es jamais plus en forme que lorsque tu tiens un tourne vis. Si ça ne vous plaît pas vous pouvez changer plus tard, rien ne vous oblige à continuer.

Les deux indécises se regardèrent et se sourire, émue. Leur sourire émue se transforma en un vicieux et elles sautèrent sur la plus jeune avant de lui faire pleins de chatouilles.

-O-O-O-

Dans une autre chambre de la maison l'asiatique était couché sur le dos et laissait pendre sa tête dans le vide qui séparait le lit du sol, regardant son ami d'enfance faire les cent pas.

-DONC ! Qu'est ce que j'aime faire ? Manger, dormir, faire des blagues, rire, faire mon geek, les BD... Et si je dessinais des bandes dessinés humoriste sur de la bouffe qui aime jouer aux jeux d'ordinateurs !

-Tu sais pas dessiner.

-Cool. J'aime me sentir encouragé. Merci mon pote.

-Et en quoi t'es doué ?

-L'orthographe. C'est à peu près tout.

-Pourquoi tu deviendrais pas le correcteur des romancier ?

-J'ai jamais lu un livre de ma vie, alors les corriger ?

-C'est le moment d'essayer, lui dit Monty en lui balançant un livre de nouvelles.

Le jeune homme aux lunettes d'aviateur haussa les épaules et commença à lire. L'asiatique ne bougea pas d'une semelle. Il regarda juste son ami lire. Ce dernier lu une nouvelle, puis deux et trois avant de courir à son ordinateur et de faire une recherche. Au bout d'un moment il se détourna violemment de l'écran pour regardé son meilleur ami, tout content et agité.

-Je ferais pas correcteur, moi je serais l'éditeur !

-On dirait un gosse quand tu dis ça.

-Ferme ta gueule, rigola le châtain. Et toi t'as mis quoi sur ton papier.

-Moi je serais architecte des systèmes d'information ! S'exclama-t-il en imitant la voie de Jasper quelques secondes plus tôt avant de se prendre un coussin.

-O-O-O-

Parmi tous les jeunes présent dans la maison, celui qui broyait le plus du noir ce soir là restait Murphy. Il se trouvait sur le canapé, le papier devant ses yeux, posé sur la table basse. Dans un moment de rage et de désespoir il prit le papier le froissa à en faire une boule et la jeta quelque part dans la maison. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. À ce moment il n'entendit pas la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la maison, trouvant le formulaire à ses pieds, le ramasser, l'ouvrir et le lire. Il s'avança dans la salon trouvant l'adolescent en piteux état.

-John, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Bellamy ! Tu m'as fait peur.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il, montrant le polycopié froissé.

-Rien.

-Tu t'angoisse pour l'avenir, il s'assit à côté de l'adolescent. C'est tout à fait normal, moi aussi je suis passé par là.

-Comment tu t'en es sortis ?

-J'ai fait une liste de ce que j'aimais, de ce que je savais faire, de ce dans quoi je m'en sortais. Et c'est quand j'ai pensé à ce que je voulais défendre que j'ai choisis ce que j'allais faire.

-C'est un peu vague ce que tu me dis.

-Bien, qu'est ce que tu as toujours admiré durant ton enfance ?

-Clark Kent.

-D'accord, et à part ça ?

-Raven.

-Comment ça ? Tu ne l'as pas rencontré au lycée ?

-Non, en fait je l'ai recroisé au lycée. Durant un an on a été dans la même famille d'accueil, à l'époque j'étais faible et vulnérable, je venais juste d'être placé pour la première fois et c'est Rav' qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir. Même si on dirait pas, c'est ma meilleure amie. Quand elle est partie j'ai appris à m'en sortir seul et quelques années plus tard on s'est recroisé dans une autre famille. On avait treize ans et on est sortit ensemble. Notre histoire s'est fini quand j'ai changé de famille même si on a toujours été plus amis qu'amoureux.

-Bah ça alors. On en apprend tous les jours.

-Tout ça pour dire qu'a part Superman et Raven j'ai jamais rien admiré quand j'étais gosse.

-D'accord, et qu'est ce que tu aurais voulu changer plus que tout au monde dans l'expérience que tu as vécu ?

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis son regard s'assombrit, il se retourna vers son propriétaire.

-Quand j'étais plus jeune j'ai souvent eu des problèmes avec la justice. Jamais les avocats n'ont assuré. C'est comme si ils s'en foutaient complètement de ce qui pouvait m'arriver.

-Et ça te plairais d'aider ces jeunes qui ont besoin d'aide et que tous le monde rejette ?

-Tu crois que j'en serais capable ?

-Vu le nombre de fois où je t'ai vu argumenter et où tu as fait fermer le clapé aux autres, oui, tu en es largement capable.

-Moi ? Avocat aux droit de l'enfance ? Répéta-t-il comme si il n'y croyait pas.

-Oui, John Murphy, toi futur avocat pour aider ce qui seront dans les mêmes situations que toi.

-Si ça se trouve, quand t'aura des gosses j'aurais à les défendre parce qu'ils auront frappé un flic.

-Moi ? Avoir des enfants ? Il faudrait déjà que je me case ! Et avec qui je me le deman...

-Clarke arrête ! Par pitiéééééééééé ! Ahahahah ! Raven ! Aide moiiiiiiiiahahahaha !

-O-O-O-

Quelques maisons plus loin, alors que Lincoln rentrait du travail, il entendait des rires et cris venant de chez lui. Et dans les maisons voisines , les habitants se disaient que le silence avait été trop beau pour être vrai.


	13. Accident

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 13 qui est un chapitre de 3010 mots ! Ça c'était la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise c'est que vendredi prochain je pourrais pas poster un nouveau chapitre donc vous aurez le 14 le vendredi avant la rentrée. Sinon je vous remercie pour vos reviews ^^. Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à vous prévenir que si vous avez été habitué à rire devant ma fic maintenant vous allez sortir les mouchoirs ! Bon je vous laisse voir par vous même.**

 **Perso _#Clarke #Le Squat_**

 _ **## Le Squat subit un gros choc suite à un accident de voiture ##**_

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

 **Accident**

Il courait. Bellamy courait à en perdre halène dans ces couloirs blanc puant les médicaments. Il courait sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Ses jambes s'arrêtèrent au moment où il vit sa sœur en train de se ronger les ongles devant une salle.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle conduisait, on était dans la voiture et quelqu'un nous à foncé dedans. Ils ne veulent pas que je participe au checking.

-Et toi tu n'as rien ?

Il lui attrapa la tête et la fit tourner dans tous les sens, elle avait juste quelques pansements à certains endroits.

-C'est elle qui à prit tous le choc Bell !

La jeune Blake prit son frère dans ses bras avant de se mettre à pleurer. Lui aussi avait envi de pleurer, mais pas devant Octavia. Il ne devait pas faiblir car si c'était le cas, elle comprendrait que la situation est plus critique qu'elle le pensait et elle s'en voudrait. Et ce n'est pas sa faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne.

-Regarde moi Octavia, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, Clarke sera au dessus de ça. Elle est forte, buté, têtu, tout ce que tu veux ! Et même si sa vie n'a pas été rose tous les jours, elle ne sera jamais assez faible pour ne pas s'en sortir. Je te le promet.

-D'accord... D'accord...

Un médecin arriva et posa le verdict, la blonde était dans le coma suite à un traumatisme crânien. Ils ne savaient pas quand elle se réveillera. Les frères et sœurs passèrent la nuit à l'hôpital ce soir là. Puis soir après soirs ils se relayaient. Au bout d'une semaine, cela devenait de plus en plus dure pour les habitants de la maison.

-O-O-O-

Octavia s'assit doucement sur le chaise à côté du lit. Elle regarda Clarke longtemps. Dans sa tête, elle remonta quelques années au paravent quand elle était rentré au lycée.

« _Elle s'assit sur sa chaise attendant patiemment que son professeur principal commence un long et ennuyant discours. Quand ce dernier ouvrit enfin la bouche la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Un blonde se tenait dans le cadre et elle fut foudroyé du regard par le professeur qui lui aboya d'aller s'asseoir, elle s'installa alors à côté de la brune._

 _-Le réveil ?_

 _-Le matin c'est dure..._

 _Octavia rigola silencieusement alors que sa voisine lui souriait._

 _-Moi c'est Octavia._

 _-Clarke._

 _-Mais c'est un nom de mec !_

 _-Dit ça à ma mère..._

 _-La retardataire et la voisine, c'est fini les vacances ! Écoutez !_ »

La brune remit une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille de son amie et se surprit à penser que si elle la réveillait comme ça, Clarke la tuerait.

« _Octavia soupira d'exaspération devant son amie qui ne l'écoutait plus depuis un moment. Elle attendit un peu pour voir si elle se rendrait compte qu'elle avait arrêté de parler mais non._

 _-Clarke ! Tu as été absente deux semaines, tu pourrais écouter quand je t'explique les cours !_

 _-Désolé O.._

 _-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu étais absente ?_

 _-Je suis désolé, je dois y aller._

 _-Mais... Clarke..._

 _-A plus._ »

Bizarrement la jeune femme se sentit comme à ce moment là, seule et délaissé.

« _-Je ne veux pas que tu m'explique maman. Là on a rien à se dire. Tu ose me parler de Papa ? Ne prononce pas son nom. Si j'aime... j'aimais Wells, mais l'entendre de ta bouche me fait trop mal. Tu es peut-être ma mère mais je suis en charge. Aller, je dois y aller._

 _La blonde s'affala sur la marche d'escalier avant de voir son amie. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se détendre et de lui faire un sourire timide._

 _-Viens dormir chez moi._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Viens dormir chez moi._

 _-Mais je croyais que vous étiez trop nombreux chez toi._

 _-Mon frère à donné son accord pour une nuit. Alors ? Tu viendras chez moi ce week-end ?_

 _-Avec plaisir !_ »

A ce souvenir ci, Octavia sourit et rigola pour tout ce qui avait suivit après cet événement puis elle s'effondra sur le lit. Au travers de ses larmes elle réussi à parler.

-Ça fait deux semaines que tu es dans le coma. On t'attend tous, c'est si dur à la maison sans toi. S'il te plaît rentre avec moi... même si t'étais pas prévu au programme du Squat, rentre...

Le lendemain, un médecin la réveilla et lui dit de rentrer.

-O-O-O-

Murphy s'installa sur la chaise, il regarda Clarke et soupira. Il repensa aux paroles du médecin. Comme ça parler pouvait la faire revenir ?

-Je voulais pas venir, Raven m'a traîné de force. Rester toute une nuit avec un semi cadavre ? C'est pas pour moi.

Il soupira une deuxième fois et regarda plus longuement la blonde.

« _-T'es qui toi ? Demanda le jeune homme en sortant de sa chambre._

 _-Une amie d'O.._

 _-T'es trop rigide pour être son amie._

 _-Et t'es qui toi ?_

 _-Un chieur, ajouta Raven en passant derrière les autres._

 _-Je croit qu'elle m'a plutôt bien défini._

 _-Et t'as un nom ?_

 _-Murphy._

 _-Tu t'appelle Murphy ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée._

 _-John c'est mon prénom, mais c'est trop courant._

 _-Moi c'est Clarke._

 _-T'as un copain ?_

 _-Ça ne te regarde pas._

 _-Chouette ! Alors trouves en un qui s'appelle Kent._

 _Il se prit une brosse sur la tête tandis qu'il traversait la porte de la salle de bain._ »

Sa vue se troubla, il se frotta les yeux pour qu'ils ne se mouillent pas. Il regarda la jeune femme qui précédemment était encore une boule d'énergie où une furie, au choix, et lui prit la main. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras toujours en tenant la main inerte.

-En fait je te préfère vivante.

-O-O-O-

Lincoln ne s'assit pas sur la chaise. À peine entré dans la chambre, il prit des choses dans son sac. C'était des dessins, des peintures, des photos.

-Je ne supporte pas ta chambre. Trop blanche. Donc ! Là j'ai mis les miens et là les tiens. Et... ici ! Ceux que tu n'as pas fini. Et t'as intérêt à les finir.

Il s'assit sur le lit.

-Tu nous manque Clarke.

« _Clarke entra dans la chambre de Lincoln avec un air déprimé sur le visage. Elle se planta droit devant lui et attendit._

 _-Que veux-tu ? lui demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de son livre._

 _-J'ai un problème._

 _-Que ce passe-t-il ?_

 _-Mon professeur d'art veut que je fasse une série de photo pour la semaine prochaine. Tu as déjà fait de la photo ?_

 _-Non je n'ai jamais fait de photos._

 _-Merde..._

 _-Mais ! Je connais quelqu'un qui fait de la photo._

 _-C'est vrai ?_

 _-A une condition._

 _-Ne jamais faire confiance à un employé des entreprises Grounders... Bon, c'est quoi ?_

 _-Montre moi tes dessins._

 _-Je pourrais te tuer, là, maintenant, tout de suite._

 _-Tu veux travailler dans l'art mais pas montrer tes œuvres, c'est contradictoire._

 _-Bon d'accord..._

 _Elle partit et revint deux minutes plus tard avec plusieurs blocs dans les mains. Elle lui tendit, s'assit et attendit. Il les regarda lentement, les analysa, remarqua les points fort et faibles et sourit avant de lui rendre._

 _-Alors ?_

 _-Faisons un concours._ »

Lincoln s'affala par terre en soupirant.

-Dépêche toi de te réveiller. Tu sais que si un jours on a un enfant O. et moi tu seras la marraine ? Non ? Toujours pas ? On l'a toujours pas fait ce concours...

-O-O-O-

Jasper tournait en rond dans la chambre. Il faisait les cents pas tellement vite qu'il aurait put créer une tornade. D'un coup il s'arrêta.

-Clarke, j'aurais jamais put croire que toi, tu sois là.

Il se remit à tourner. Et s'arrêta.

-Tu savais que Maya était malade ? Elle a la même maladie que sa mère. Elle va peut-être mourir. Si toi tu meure... Non ! Tu mourra pas ! Tu es Clarke Griffin. Tu es... si t'étais pas là, je crois qu'on serait tous mort. On pourrait pas survivre sans toi, si tu nous abandonne je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

« _-Jasper, ne mange pas ça !_

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-C'est du poison !_ »

« _-Clarke ! Je crois que je saigne._

 _-Putain ! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ! T'es en train de te vider de ton sang là !_

 _-Je voulais juste faire une citrouille de Halloween pour faire peur aux gosses moi !_

 _-Pfff... bouge pas je vais chercher mon kit de suture..._ »

« _-Elle m'en veut..._

 _-Mais non._

 _-J'ai oublié son anniversaire !_

 _-C'est aujourd'hui non ? La journée n'est pas fini, tu vas lui acheter des fleurs, du chocolat, un bon roman d'amour, et tu sonne chez elle avec sa musique préféré en arrière plan. Tu cris surprise et ce sera bon..._ »

-Par pitié Clarke ne part pas.

-O-O-O-

Monty regardait son amie. Combien de fois avait-elle était là pour lui et pour les autres... Clarke était son plus grand héros.

« _Monty avait organisé une fête avec l'accord de Bellamy qui lui était partit. Il avait fait son alcool le plus fort, avait choisi les meilleurs musiques, et avait fait la meilleur des fêtes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que quelqu'un avait amené des substances illégales chez lui. Lui ne craignait rien, ou peut-être être tué par Bell mais si ça venait à se savoir, Murphy et Clarke devraient partir de la maison. Alors il chercha l'individu et il fini par le trouver. Ça dégénéra. Il se mit à le tabasser. Au départ, Monty s'en sortait bien puis il se prit un coup, puis un autre et un autre. Et Clarke arriva._

 _-Hey ! Cria-t-elle._

 _Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et elle lui mit une bonne droite qui le mit à terre._

 _-Maintenant tu quitte la propriété !_

 _Il détala comme un lapin et Clarke aida Monty à se relever. Elle fit partir tous les drogué et invités et aida le jeune homme à tout ranger. Ils parlèrent tous le reste de la nuit._ »

Monty s'installa à côté de l'endormie et sourit.

-J'ai un petit copain. Maintenant tu es la deuxième au courant, quand tu te réveillera, je te le dirais vraiment et tu le saura officiellement.

-O-O-O-

Raven était assise en position fœtal dans un coin de la pièce. L'atmosphère était trop pesante pour elle. Demain cela ferait trois semaines et demain c'est au tour de Bellamy de venir. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Si seulement je pouvais te haïr comme à ce moment là.

« _-Attend, Raven... Raven comment ?_

 _-Reyes, pourquoi ? Finn, tu vas bien ? Tu es super pâle._

 _-Finn ? Finn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

 _-Je suis allé à ton travail et j'ai trouvé ton adresse ! Et Clarke, Clarke c'est ça ? M'a ouvert._

 _-Clarke je te présente Finn Collins, mon petit copain !_ »

« _-J'en peux plus, lâche moi, si tu viens ici, ne viens pas pour moi. Viens pour Raven. C'est elle ta petite amie pas moi._

 _-Clarke, j'aime Raven, on est amis depuis presque toujours, mais je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle. Clarke, c'est toi que j'aime._

 _-Plus moi._

 _L'hispanique sortit de sa cachette. Et les deux jeunes gens en face d'elle pâlirent._

 _-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _-Raven je..._

 _-Pas toi Clarke. C'est à Finn que je parle._

 _-Je... Je suis désolé..._

 _-Bien._

 _Elle tourna le dos et partit. Quand Clarke lui attrapa la main pour la retenir, elle l'enleva sauvagement et lui jetta son plus noir regard. Elle pouvait sentir leurs cœurs à toutes les deux._ »

-Mais je ne te hais pas... je t'adore... alors reste. S'il te plaît...

-O-O-O-

Bellamy n'osait pas voir son visage. Il s'obstinait à regarder ses mains. Au bout d'un moment il s'énerva. À quoi bon faire ça ? Ne pas la voir pour ne pas affronter la réalité, car oui, au bout de trois semaines Clarke Griffin est toujours endormie. Alors il leva les yeux et ce qu'il vit le frappa. Elle avait totalement cicatrisé, elle n'était pas pâle, elle pouvait respirer seul, elle avait juste l'air de dormir.

-Princesse... _Ma_ princesse... Si je t'embrasse, tu te réveille ?

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'arrêta lorsque sa bouche fut à deux centimètres de la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Il posa finalement ses lèvres sur elle mais sur son front puis il se rassit. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que de l'eau coulait sur ses joues.

-Qu'est-ce que tu _me_ fait faire ? Tu sais que la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré c'est quand ma mère est morte ? Ça remonte vraiment à longtemps... Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, je l'ai promis à O. et tu sais à quel point les promesses sont importantes pour moi.

« _Clarke avait les bras croisé et boudait alors que Bellamy conduisait. Elle se calma quand elle vit à quel point il était en colère._

 _-Pourquoi t'es en colère c'est à moi de l'être ! Tu m'as humilié devant tous les gens du lycée !_

 _-Pourquoi je suis en colère ? Tu m'avais promis Clarke ! Tu avais promis que tu n'irais pas à cette fête !_

 _-Et alors ? Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ? Ce n'est qu'une promesse ! Des mots !_

 _-Des mots ? Clarke, quand tu promet quelque chose, c'est un engagement ! Comme un pacte, quelqu'un qui ne tiens pas ses promesses n'est pas quelqu'un de respectable. Je te croyais plus juste que ça._

 _-Je suis désolé..._

 _-C'est ma mère qui m'a appris ça. Sur son lit de mort elle m'a fait promettre de rester quelqu'un de juste jusqu'à la fin de ma vie._

 _-Tu y es arrivé._

 _-Promet moi, pour de vrai. Promet moi pour de vrai que ça ne se reproduira plus. Plus jamais._

 _-Je te le promet. Sur ma vie. Et maintenant que je sais ton point de vue sur ça, je crois que je vais faire la même chose que toi. Je vais être juste._

 _-Merci Princesse._ »

« _Bellamy descendait les escalier quand il entendit quelqu'un bouger. Il se dirigea vers le salon et vit Clarke sur le canapé._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _-Je me repose cinq minutes avant d'aller dans ma chambre._

 _-A deux heures du matin ?_

 _-Je rentre du travail._

 _-Clarke..._

 _-Tu sais, je n'ai pas promis ce jour là que j'allais être juste mais dans ma tête c'était clair. Je mérite ce qui m'arrive, je n'aurais pas dût cacher à ma mère que je ne faisais pas médecine. Tu sais, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux à quel point elle se sentait trahis. On commençait à mieux s'entendre et j'ai tout gâché... Ma mère n'a peut-être pas bien agi dans sa vie mais moi aussi. L'erreur est humaine. Elle ne m'a pas parlé depuis la dernière fois et elle ne répond pas quand j'appelle..._

 _-Tu aimerais ?_

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Tu aimerais lui parler ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça..._

 _-Aller Princesse, ne te tracasse pas la tête et va au lit._ »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il prit son téléphone et tapa un numéro.

-Âllo ? Oui excusez moi je sais qu'il est tard. Oui, je suis désolé, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Non ce n'est pas une blague, cette question est plus que sérieuse. Savez vous que Clarke Griffin est à l'hôpital dans le coma depuis trois semaines aujourd'hui ? Oui. Je suis Bellamy Blake, son propriétaire et ami. Oui. Demain matin ? Oui. Avec plaisir. Alors à demain et bonne nuit. Merci, au revoir.

Il regarda la jeune femme en face de lui, sa Princesse. Avait-il bien fait ?

-O-O-O-

Bellamy lui avait tout expliqué. Il était là devant elle et l'encourageait à entrer. Mais elle hésitait. Avait-elle seulement le droit de franchir cette porte ? Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le jeune homme qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Et elle se décida. Elle ouvrit la porte qui se referma derrière elle la faisant sursauté. Quand elle vit Clarke, étendu sur le lit, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'assit sur le matelas.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as tellement changé depuis la dernière fois... tu m'as tellement manqué. Bellamy m'a tout raconté. C'est un très beau jeune homme et il semble très attaché à toi. Je ne suis pas là en temps que médecin aujourd'hui mais en temps que maman. J'espère que tu m'accepte toujours dans ce rôle... tu as tellement de raison pour que ce ne soit plus le cas... Il faut que tu sache que malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours ma puce. Tu es tellement forte ! Je t'en pris, ouvre les yeux

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues et tombaient sur celles de sa fille. Et sous sa main, elle sentit un mouvement. La nerds de la main de sa fille avaient bougé. Ses paupières se mirent à trembler puis elles papillonnèrent.

-Clarke ! S'écria Abby alertant Bellamy qui arriva dans la salle en courant.

-Clarke ! Princesse !

Elle les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Maman ? Bellamy ?

-Princesse ! Tu es réveillé ! Je vais appeler les médecins !

Il commença à partir mais la main de la blonde s'agrippa faiblement à la sienne. Il sourit.

-Je reviens Princesse, il lui fit une bise sur la joue.

Il ne fit pas qu'appeler les médecins, il appela aussi toute la bande qui rappliqua presque aussitôt. Octavia manqua de l'étrangler tellement elle l'avait serré dans les bras. Et pour la première fois, Abigail rencontra les amis de sa fille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Clarke était entre de bonnes mains. Une semaine plus tard l'ancienne comateuse sortit de l'hôpital avec tout le Squat et sa mère, sans aucune séquelle et en pleine forme. Comme la Clarke vivante qu'elle était. Bellamy lui avait bien précisé qu'il ne la laisserais plus jamais conduire ce qui eu pour effet de provoquer une nouvelle dispute.


	14. Le Travail

**Bonjours bonjours ! Me revoilà après avoir eu mon premier retard de postation ( oui je sais ce mot n'existe pas ) ! Bon je ne vous fais pas plus attendre ^^ Bisous tous le monde et merci de me suivre :)**

 **Perso _#Le Squat_**

 _ **## Les habitants se posent une question à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais pensé ##**_

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Le Travail**

-Dites, Bellamy il fait quoi comme travail déjà ? Demanda Monty durant une séance de révision collective.

Un gros blanc accueillit l'assemblé, ils se regardèrent tous l'air de dire « tu le sais toi ? ». Ils s'assirent tous normalement pour se remémorer si oui ou non ils avaient déjà entendu le nom de son métier, un indice qui pourrait le faire savoir.

-Octavia le sais non ?

Le brune qui revint à ce moment là de la cuisine se senti très mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle fut dévisagé par tous les jeunes. Elle s'assit à sa place et attendit un peu mais au bout de deux minutes, ils la fixaient toujours.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il bosse dans quoi ton frère ? Demanda Murphy.

-Attendez, ça fait plus d'un an que la coloc à commencé et vous ne le savez toujours pas ?

-Si on le savait on demanderais pas.

La jeune fille explosa de rire. C'est à ce moment que Lincoln arriva.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-Linc', tu sais ce que fait Bellamy comme travail ? Demanda Clarke.

-Bien sûre, pourquoi ? Vous savez pas ?

Devant les mines effaré des ados en face de lui, il partit dans un fou rire. Qui fût rejoins par celui d'Octavia. Les autres, très vexés, se remirent au travail.

-Eh bien devinez ! S'écria la brune.

-Pardon ? Demanda sa meilleure amie, perdu dans ses fiches.

-Eh bien cherchez, fouillez, retournez la maison ! Vous êtes doué pour ça.

Octavia savait qu'en proposant cette option ils allaient être heureux. En revanche ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas c'est que tous le monde se jettent dessus pour arriver dans la chambre du plus âgé de la maison. Ils étaient partit aussi vite que des flèches et elle pouvait les entendre se battre depuis le rez de chaussé. Au bout d'un moment elle vit Clarke descendre, elle avait les cheveux décoiffé et les motifs de la moquette imprimé sur le bras. Elle semblait fière d'elle et elle ouvrit le tiroir à paperasse de son propriétaire.

-Qu'ils sont con, se moqua la blonde.

Octavia se retint de rigoler sachant que c'était elle qui était partie la première vers la chambre de son frère. Son amie prit le tiroir entier avant de s'asseoir par terre à côté du canapé. Elle se mit à regarder plus ou moins attentivement certains documents, selon ce qu'il avait dût mettre dedans. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Clarke s'énerva.

-C'est pas vrai ! Il y a pas un seul papier où il est mit sa profession.

Elle se remit à fouiller ardemment avec en arrière plan les cris de leurs amis. Lincoln avait emprunté la caméra de Raven pour filmer le gros dossier qu'étaient ses colocataires. Octavia regardait toujours sa meilleure amie s'acharner. Au bout d'un moment, la brune se décida à demander quelque chose à la personne qui était normalement la plus lucide, intelligente et maligne de la maison.

-Dis-moi Clarke, pourquoi tu ne demande pas directement à Bellamy quand il rentrera ?

-Pas question.

C'était tranchant, clair, net et précis.

-Explique moi !

-Je le vois déjà arriver avec ses phrases du genre : « alors Princesse on s'intéresse à moi ? », « eh bien, notre intello n'est pas si intelligente », « Princesse n'aura pas ce qu'elle veut pour une fois » !

-Tu as vraiment tout compris sur mon frère. Tu veux que je te dise quel métier il fait ?

-Non, je vais trouver toute seule. Mais merci quand même.

-Comme tu veux.

Clarke retourna à ses recherches tandis que sa meilleure amie reprit ses révisions. Quelques heures plus tard, la troupe de sauvage laissa enfin la chambre du propriétaire tranquille, heureux comme des pinçons avec un Lincoln tout content de sa vidéo.

-Alors vous avez trouvé, demanda la jeune Blake.

-Ouaip, fit fièrement Murphy.

-On s'attendait pas à ça, continua Jasper.

-Comment vous avez trouvé ? S'intéressa Clarke.

-Ah, cherche encore ma grande.

-Mais Raven !

-Chut chut chut. Bell devrait rentrer dans pas longtemps, dépêche toi.

Après avoir lancer un cris de hargne profonde, la concernée se remit au travail. Voyant qu'effectivement Bellamy ne tarderait pas, elle fini par ranger ce qu'elle avait mit en désordre. Et Clarke fut de mauvaise humeur toute la soirée. Par la suite, elle essaya sans relâche de trouver le fameux métier pendant toute une semaine sous les sourires moqueurs de ses amis. Elle fini par craquer et tout arrêter. C'est allongé par terre, entouré de paperasse, dans un salon tout dérangé que Bellamy la retrouva un soir, en plein milieu de la nuit.

-Princesse ? Tu dors ?

-Non.

Il ramassa une feuille et la regarda, puis une autre et une autre.

-Pourquoi t'as sortis tout ça ?

Elle lâcha un gros soupire.

-Tu fais quoi comme travail ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu fais quoi comme travail ? Tu bosse dans quoi ? Ça fait une semaine que je cherche et que je trouve rien, nada, que dalle.

-C'est normal, O. m'a prévenue que tu cherchais, alors j'ai tout caché pour te faire galérer un peu.

-Sérieusement ? Grinça-t-elle, trop fatigué pour crier.

-Oui. Tu veux savoir ce que je fais ? Repose moi la question.

-Ok. Bellamy, que fais-tu comme boulot.

-Je suis professeur d'histoire dans ton lycée, mais avant j'étais au collège de la ville voisine.

-Jasper avait raison, pensa Clarke à voie haute d'un ton neutre.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Je m'attendais pas à ça.

Ils explosèrent de rire ensemble. Ils mirent quelques secondes avant de se calmer, et quand ce fut le cas, ils se sourirent silencieusement. D'un coup, le plus vieux prit un air sérieux qui troubla Clarke.

-Princesse, si tu as une question à poser sur moi n'hésite pas. Tu vis ici et c'est mieux si tu sais tout sur les personnes avec qui tu es en permanence. Ok ?

-Ok.

Il lâcha un petit « bien » et un autre « vas te coucher maintenant » avant de commencer à partir vers les escaliers. Et Clarke pensa à quelque chose.

-Bell, j'ai une question là maintenant tout de suite !

-Vas-y Princesse.

-Si tu travail au lycée, pourquoi tu rentre toujours à pas d'heure ? Tu reste corriger tes copies là bas ?

-Mais voyons, sourit le vicieux. Non, je suis un homme et je ne peux pas ramener des filles là où vit une bande de gamins. Je vais chez elles.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et commença à monter les marches.

-T'es vraiment un gros dégueulasse ! S'écria la blonde, se fichant bien de savoir que toute la maison dormait.

-Bonne nuit Princesse !

-T'es immonde !

-Oh ! Cria Murphy depuis sa chambre. Ta gueule Griffin, y'en a qui dorment !

-Vas te faire ! Bellamy est disponible pour ça !

-Oh non je l'ai déjà trop fait ce soir !

-Grand frère ! Je veux rien savoir de ta vie sexuel alors veux-tu bien arrêter de la crier !

-Dis-ça à Clarke petite sœur !

La dispute continua jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police prévenue de tapage nocturne. Ils se prirent une amande quand ils se disputèrent à nouveaux devant les policiers et ces derniers furent très amusé de la situation. Ils ne dormirent pas longtemps cette nuit là. Clarke évita Bellamy comme s'il était un pestiféré jusqu'au lendemain.


	15. Opération Bébé

**Bonjour bonjour ! Franchement je vous vous remercie pour vos commentaires, j'ai été gâté cette semaine :D ! Bon la fatigue et mon lit m'appellent même si il est très tôt... A cause de mes projets en cours j'ai dormis neuf heures en deux nuits... Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec ma vie x) je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Perso _#Le Squat_**

 _ **## Monty et Nathan prennent une décision importante et Clarke veut les suivre ##**_

 **Opération Bébé**

-Nathan et moi... nous voulons avoir un bébé.

La phrase était tombé comme ça. Alors qu'ils faisaient une soirée au Squat tous ensemble. Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon lorsque le couple marié avait dit cette phrase. Tous le monde les regardaient ne semblant pas comprendre les mots prononcé et Clarke fut la première à réagir. Elle se leva et prit Monty et Nathan dans ses bras.

-Mais c'est génial ! Félicitation ! Vous allez vous y prendre comment ?

Monty se décrispa suite à la réaction de son amie. Nathan leur fit un grand sourire alors que les autres se mirent à sourire à leurs tours.

-En fait, on a quelques doutes sur la méthodes qu'on préfère, fit Nathan.

-Alors on se renseigne.

-Je veux être le parrain ! Hurla Jasper.

-Attendez, attendez, calma Bellamy. Un enfant c'est une grande responsabilité, êtes vous sûre de vous ?

-Oui, ça fait un moment qu'on y pense en fait.

-Ils en seront capable, fit Octavia.

-Vous êtes si jeunes...

-Vingt-trois ans et vingt-quatre ans. C'est un age où on peut sérieusement penser à avoir des enfants.

-D'accord, vous avez gagné ! Je vous encourage !

-Et vous avez une méthode préféré ? Demanda Murphy.

-Mère porteuse. On aimerait être au plus proche du tout début.

-Et c'est plus rapide, argumenta Monty.

-Vous avez déjà fait des rencontres ? S'intéressa Lincoln.

-Oui et c'est pas très concluant.

Le couple se mit à raconter comment se déroulaient les rencontres jusqu'à présent et en effet, tous cela n'était pas très bon. Raven se mit même à insulté une des filles comme une furie. Wick eut du mal à la calmer. Mais quand ce fut fait, ils reprirent la conversation.

-C'est pour ça que vous vous renseignez ? Parce que vous avez du mal à trouver une mère ?

Monty se tourna vers Maya. Vu la façon dont il la regardait, ils se rendirent tous compte que c'était bel et bien la raison. La fiancé de Jasper posa une main sur l'épaule de son presque beau frère et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Si je n'étais pas malade j'accepterais avec joie d'être votre mère porteuse.

Dans un coin de la salle, le regard de Clarke s'éclaira. Elle se leva brusquement et s'écriant « c'est ça ». Elle s'avança vers le couple et se planta devant eux, droit comme un piquet.

-Monty, Nathan, je serais votre mère porteuse.

Un blanc s'installa dans la salle.

OoOoO

Une semaine était passé depuis le « coup d'état » comme le disait Raven. Clarke se trouvait dans sa chambre qui était en fait l'ancienne de Murphy. Elle serait fort son oreiller contre elle. Depuis sa proposition tous le monde essayait de la faire changer d'avis. Monty et Nathan hésitaient encore. Elle, boudait. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, fit-elle pas vraiment rassuré.

-Clarke ? C'était Bellamy un plateau repas à la main. Il est tard et tu n'as pas mangé.

-Merci.

Il lui fit un signe tête et commença à partir. Clarke regarda le plateau, fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux vers Bell.

-Hey ! Attends.

-Quoi ?

-Explique moi. Pourquoi vous m'encouragez pas ?

-Il est tard... j'ai pas envi d'en parler.

Oui tous le monde lui disait non. Sauf Bellamy. Bellamy l'évitait.

-Il y a longtemps tu m'as dis que si je voulais te poser une question je _devais_ te la poser et que tu me répondrais. Réponds, s'il te plaît.

Il soupira, il semblait mal à l'aise et fatigué mais la jeune femme s'en fichait. Si tous le monde donnait son avis, seul celui de son propriétaire lui importait. Lui, comprit vite qu'elle ne lâcherais pas l'affaire et il s'assit à côté d'elle sur son lit.

-Tu as raison, tu pourrais le faire. De plus sacrifier ton corps pour tes amis te ressemble. Je pourrais t'encourager. Mais là ce n'est pas pareil. C'est ton première enfant. Ton tout premier bébé que tu n'élèveras pas, que tu ne verras pas tous les jours, que tu ne pourras pas veiller si il est malade. Et le pire c'est que tu le verra quand même parce que tu le _donneras_ à tes amis.

-Mais si je veux le faire, vraiment. Si je sais que je ne vais pas le regretter ?

-Alors je t'encouragerais et si tu fini quand même par le regretter, je serais là pour te relever.

-Merci.

Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte, passant une main dans son dos, l'autre dans les cheveux, profitant du câlin pour respirer son odeur, faire courir ses doigts entre le mèches bouclé de la meilleure amie de sa sœur. Il ne lui avait pas dit et ne lui dirait sûrement jamais mais ce première enfant il aurait aimé que se soit le sien. Il y a longtemps sa mère lui avait dit : « dans la vie il y a deux types de personnes, celles qui risque le tout pour le tout avant même de savoir si oui ou non elle aura une chance et celles qui restent sur le bas côté de la route en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose, des fois la chose passe et la personne le regrettera ». Ce jour là il s'était dit qu'il était de ceux qui se risquent, maintenant il était clairement de ceux qui restent sur le trottoir. Et là, il ne voulait pas quitter ses bras. L'étreinte fini néanmoins par s'arrêter, ils se sourirent et il sortit. Plus le temps passait, plus ils étaient proches, et plus il serait dure de la laisser partir.

Le lendemain à peine la blonde arriva dans la cuisine qu'une tête noir lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un câlin.

-Bellamy m'a raconter pour hier ! Lui fit O.. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te soutenir. Quand t'es hormones te travaillerons je te supporterais en essayant de pas t'étrangler, quand tu verseras une larme pour chaque vergetures que tu auras je te passerais la boîte de mouchoir et quand tu voudras avaler les choses les plus excentrique, je te les préparerais !

-Tu serais un mari parfais, rigola Clarke.

Lincoln la regarda de travers avant de prendre Octavia par la taille et de l'emmener à l'étage. Le peu de personnes présentes dans la cuisine explosèrent de rire. Le propriétaire descendit à ce moment, les sourcils froncé, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait ce qui fit rire encore plus la troupe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

-Des bébé sûrement ! Fit Jasper.

Bellamy pâlit puis se mit à ouvrir grand la bouche pour crier le nom de sa sœur avant que Clarke ne l'en empêche en mettant ses mains sur la bouche du plus vieux. Il lui lécha la main pour qu'elle le lâche ce qui marcha, puis elle posa sa main sur le visage mâte avant d'étaler la salive sur la peau de son propriétaire qui grimaça.

OoOoO

L'après midi, Clarke appela Monty.

-Salut ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- _Oui et toi ?_

-Super. Dis moi ? J'appelle pour le rôle de mère porteuse. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?

- _Non, on commence à désespérer._

-Tu sais je suis toujours d'accord pour.

- _Je sais pas... c'est un grande responsabilité..._

-Que j'accepte entièrement !

- _Qu'en dit Bellamy ?_

-Il est d'accord mais pourquoi Bell à une importance là dedans ?

- _Pour rien, soupira l'asiate. Avec Nathan on va en reparler sérieusement promis_.

-D'accord, merci. Tu sais que je donnerais tout pour vous.

- _Je sais, je vous adore, bye._

-Bye.

OoOoO

Une semaine passa comme ça, avec Clarke qui attendais une réponse, Octavia qui lui parlait de livres sur la grossesse, Lincoln qui commençait à s'y intéresser, Maya qui expliquait à Jasper tous les problèmes féminins suite à une petite dispute, et Bellamy qui déprimait mais qui ne le montrait pas. Au bout de cette semaine, la réponse tomba : si ils ne trouvaient pas une mère porteuse à la fin du mois ( soit avant deux semaine ), ils prendraient Clarke. Voyant que Bellamy semblait mal à l'aise, Clarke lui prit la main et la serra, elle se leva le faisant se lever avec elle et le guida vers sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte elle lui fit fermer les yeux avant de le faire entrer. Elle le fit se stopper, ferma la porte et lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui, se trouvait une peinture, il en resta bouche-bée. Il représentait une fille, une filles sous plusieurs traits d'âge. La plus vielle des version de la fille devait avoir trente ans et elle tenait un nourrisson dans ses bras.

-C'est l'œuvre clef de ma prochaine exposition. J'ai fait ce tableau pour toi en quelque sorte.

Il la regarda, plongeant son regard profond dans les yeux bleu de Clarke. Il semblait perdu et désorienté.

-Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu vas mal depuis quelques temps. Ça a légèrement commencé après le départ de Raven, quand Monty est partit ça c'est un peu aggravé et ça a été vraiment présent à partir du moment ou Murphy à déménagé. Le temps passe et les temps changent, il se passe de nombreuses choses autours de nous et cette future naissance est le début d'une nouvelle histoire du Squat car oui ! Le Squat est toujours présent. Peut être un peu dispersé mais il suffit d'un rien pour qu'on soit réuni ensemble dans cette maison. On est plus les jeunes ados que tu as rencontré il y a cinq ans, grâce à toi on peut prendre notre avenir en main. Grâce à toi, on saura avoir une belle vie, celle qui pour la plupart d'entre nous n'a pas été présente avant qu'on ne rentre dans vos vies à toi et Octavia.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

-Je tiens à toi, on tient tous à toi et ça nous fait mal de te voir triste.

Ce jour là, Bellamy Blake pleura dans les bras de Clarke Griffin. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesses, ce n'était pas des larmes de désespoir mais des larmes de reconnaissances.

OoOoO

C'était un mois après la Grande Nouvelle que le Squat se retrouva à nouveau dans le salon. Ils étaient presque tous au complet car il manquait Murphy qui était légèrement en retard. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le Grand Sujet arriva sur le tapis.

-Il semblerait que Clarke, tu soit notre mère porteuse.

-Donc vous n'avez trouvé personne ?

-Non.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Murphy venait d'arriver avec sa petite amie Emory et une autre fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le groupe et le jeune homme fit avancer l'inconnue.

-Je vous présente Fox, une amie de Harper. Elle voudrais être votre mère porteuse.

-Enchanté ! J'ai pris mon dossier médical, je suis désolé de vous importuner mais John m'a dit que c'était la date limite aujourd'hui.

Tous le monde était ahuri mais le couple sortirent de leur torpeur pour lui faire passer un entretien rapide. Ils restèrent un moment dans la cuisine pendant que les autres ne savaient pas quoi dire ou faire. Ils ressortirent au bout d'une demi heure, tous content.

-Voici notre mère porteuse.

-Clarke, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais fait ta vie avant de faire celle des autres. Tu t'es déjà trop sacrifié pour nous, nous t'en remercions et maintenant nous aimerions que tu te construise ta propre famille. C'est pour ça qu'on hésitait.

-Vous êtes tellement adorable !

Elle les prit dans ses bras. De son côté Bellamy et Murphy se faisaient une conversation silencieuse avec leurs regard du genre : « Je ne te sauverais pas la mise tous le temps », « Merci », « Déclare toi andouille avant que je ne le regrette ». Peut-être que Bellamy se sentirait bientôt près à faire partit de ceux qui risquent le tout pour le tout.

OoOoO

Neufs mois plus tard naquit Malia qui fut immédiatement entouré du Squat. À ce moment le nourrisson n'avait pas conscience du nombre de choses qui avait put se passer autour de ces personnes pendant les neuf mois précédent sa naissance.


	16. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

Bonsoir à tous, oui ceci n'est pas un chapitre et je tiens à m'en excuser ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'arrête pas d'écrire ^^. Il se trouve que ces deux dernières semaines ont été très agité, vraiment très agité... Pour tout vous avouer ( attention je vais déballer ma vie ) je suis en section technologique au lycée en STD2A ou Art Appliqué et on est pas mal fourni en devoir et en projets, comme je suis en terminal on me met pas mal la pression sur le post-bac et toutes mes amies vont extrêmement mal et moi aussi en passant x). Bref, vint s'ajouter une entorse, des disputes, engueulades, devoir, médecin, encore la déprime universel et j'ai plus le temps d'écrire moi !

Pour en revenir au sujet des chapitres je ne peux pas vous promettre un chapitre pour la semaine prochaine mais je vais faire de mon mieux ! Je peux même vous dire que je bosse sur un chapitre hyper important et que j'avance mais c'est long pour bien tout trouver, avoir les bons mots...

Puisque je suis en train de vous faire un grand discours, mes chères lecteurs dévoué ( oui j'espère que la gente masculine aime aussi les fanfics ), je tiens ( encore ) à vous remercier pour vos commentaires que j'aimerais commenter x).

Tous d'abord j'aimerais remercier **Nanoush** qui a fait remarquer quelque chose que j'espère que vous avez remarqué aussi : le job de Bellamy n'est mentionné qu'au chapitre 14 ! Je voulais vraiment réserver un chapitre à ça et ça m'a étonné qu'avant le 14 personne ne m'aie demandé son travail ! Je disais tellement de fois « il est au travail », « il revenait du travail », « Bellamy travaillait encore » ! Ça vous a pas titillé ?

Aussi, vous avez été beaucoup à me dire que l'ambiance du Squat est amusante et que mes sujets sont intéressant. La vérité c'est que si j'arrive si bien à retransmettre tout ça c'est parce que pour la plupart, m'ont réellement atteint à un moment où un autre, peut-être pas de la même façon mais quand même. Pour l'ambiance c'est parce que je vis en internat donc... je vous laisse imaginer... pour les sujets c'est plus compliqué. Si il y a des sujets qui m'ont vraiment atteint c'est surtout les Chapitres **Doutes** et **Opération Bébé.** Pour le premier je pense que vous avez compris x) et pour le deuxième, j'ai connu des gens qui se sont servit de la PMA pour être parent, ma petite sœur est adopté même si ce n'était pas prévu, une amie a dût avorter et ma grande sœur à fait une fausse couche donc je DEVAIS faire un chapitre sur le thème « avoir un enfant ».

Voilà ! Après vous avoir dit mes secrets et ( occasionnellement ) raconté ma vie, je vous laisse à vos vies ! Je vous remercie de vos commentaires et du fait que vous me suivez ^^. Merci merci et remerci ! Donc bonne soirée/nuit et à bientôt j'espère ! ^^


	17. Noël

**Joyeux Noël ! Ce n'est pas le chapitre promis mais un autre tout frais pour cette fête ! Je vous remercie pour vos derniers commentaires, j'ai été très touché et ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de me sentir encourager. J'ai eu un gros moment déprime et même si aucun problème n'est réglé ( T.T ) je vais mieux moralement ! Bon, par contre j'ai pas énormément de temps pour écrire... Sur ce je vous laisse ! Joyeux noël ! Amusez vous bien, sortez couvert, l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, pensez à SAM et profitez de la vie et de vos cadeaux !**

 **Perso _#Clarke #Octavia #Bellamy_**

 _ **##Les problèmes de Clarkes se font sentir de plus en plus et Octavia veut faire quelque chose pour elle##**_

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

 **Noël**

Clarke resta bête devant la proposition de Octavia. Elle regardait tranquillement la neige tomber au lieu d'écouter son cours, quand O. s'était violemment tournée vers elle, des étoiles dans les yeux avant de lui demander de passer le réveillon chez elle. Noël ? Chez Octavia ? Elle ne connaissait cette fille que depuis trois mois, depuis deux mois elle passait le plus clair de son temps chez elle et elle venait de lui demander de fêter une fête de famille avec elle. N'est est-ce pas trop ? Clarke regarda Octavia et ne répondit pas. Octavia comprit aussi tôt que son amie était en pleine réflexion. Il fallait juste qu'elle attende, ça prendrait peut-être une heure ou deux, peut-être plus. Octavia savait que la situation de Clarke chez elle était de moins en moins facile. Elle revenait le matin au lycée de moins en moins bien, son état mental se reportait sur son physique. Clarke était de plus en plus pâle, avait de plus en plus de cerne, était de plus en plus fatigué et tombait très facilement malade. Tout ce que Octavia pouvait faire c'était être là pour elle, ouvrir les portes de sa maison et laisser couler. Peut-être un jour son amie lui dirait tout mais en attendent, Clarke restait fermée.

-Tu veux encore dormir chez moi ce soir ?

La blonde hocha vaguement la tête. Octavia savait que sa mère n'en savait rien, elle savait que cette mère travaillait trop tard pour s'en rendre compte mais elle ne savait que ça.

Le soir, elles passèrent toutes les deux le pas de la porte de la maison Blake. Elles furent accueillit par des cris. Comme toujours. Cette fois-ci c'était Raven qui courrait après Monty avec ce qui semblait être un téléphone à la main.

-Je te l'ai dis je vais le réparer !

-Tu l'as cassé ! Vraiment cassé espèce de...

-On s'arrête avant de devenir vulgaire, dit Bellamy en passant devant eux. Octavia, Princesse, ça va ?

Il comprit que non en voyant la tête de Clarke. Il fit une bise sur la tête de sa sœur avant de s'avancer dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta juste avant de rentrer dedans et se tourna vers les filles.

-Clarke, tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

-Ce que tu veux.

-Et à part ça ?

-Croque monsieur ?

-Ça marche.

Octavia donna un pyjama à son amie et cette dernière partit à la douche. Quand elle en sortit elle s'installa au salon devant un match de foot avec Lincoln et Murphy. Elle ne bougea pas jusqu'au moment d'aller manger. Ce soir là elle se coucha tôt. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait un problème, Octavia alla voir son frère. Il lisait et elle s'installa sur son lit avant de se louver dans ses bras. Le brun baissa la tête vers sa sœur.

-Clarke ?

-Oui.

-Comment elle va ?

-Mal.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... elle... je lui ai demandé de fêter le réveillon de noël avec nous et depuis elle est comme ça.

-Tu sais O., Clarke n'a pas eu la même famille que nous, la même éducation, la même histoire. Elle n'a plus que sa mère et encore ! Peut-être qu'elle veut passer noël avec nous et qu'elle ne veut pas par rapport à sa mère ou peut-être qu'elle veut passer le peut de temps qu'elle peut avec elle. On ne peut pas savoir. Et elle ne va pas nous le dire. Ne t'en fait pas pour elle, elle est forte, elle va surmonter tout ça. Et ce sera mieux si tu l'attends à la sortie. Puis si si même moi je juge que ça va de pire en pire, j'interviendrais. D'accord ?

-Oui.

-Va au lit maintenant, il est tard.

-Bellamy, je me sens mal pour elle...

-Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il pour lui même avant de lui répondre. Tout ira bien.

Quand Octavia se réveilla le lendemain matin, Clarke était déjà rentré chez elle. C'était les vacances et dans sept jours le réveillon. Octavia lui acheta quand même un cadeau.

-O-O-O-

Clarke regardait par la fenêtre de chez elle. Ces derniers temps c'était son activité favorite. Elle avait fini de préparer le repas de Noël pour elle et sa mère, fini la décoration, fini le nettoyage, fini d'emballer le cadeau. Il ne manquait plus que sa mère. Même si leur relation était compliqué Clarke s'était promis de faire un effort pour cette année. Cette soirée était certainement le tournant à vie de cette relation déjà si fragile. Le problème était que sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle serait là à dix-huit heure et qu'il était vingt heure trente. Donc la blonde attendit encore un peu, elle attendit, regarda son téléphone, toujours pas de nouvelle. Arrivé vingt trois heures, c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle quitta son domicile oubliant par la colère de prendre sa veste. Sans réfléchir elle alla à la maison des Blake ou le Squat comme elles aimaient l'appeler avec Octavia. Le temps qu'elle arrive à la maison, son maquillage avait coulé, creusant des sillons noirs sous ses yeux, la neige avait trempé ses chaussures et son pantalon, elle devenait presque bleu à cause du froid. On pouvait voir les silhouettes des habitants de la maison s'amuser comme pas possible et la musique était audible des kilomètres à la ronde. Quand elle fut devant la porte elle se sentit immédiatement mieux. Elle frappa. Immédiatement la musique s'arrêta et on pouvait entendre des « chut ! C'est peut-être la police ! ». Ce fut Bellamy qui ouvra la porte quand il la vit son faux sourire s'évanouit et il la prit dans ses bras. Clarke savait que ça avait été instinctif, qu'il l'avait fait car il était grand frère, mais ça lui fit un bien fou.

-Bienvenue à la maison Princesse.

Le plus vieux se promit que très bientôt ils devraient parler, mais pas ce soir. Il fit tout pour que la jeune fille passe la meilleure soirée de sa vie et il ne se douta pas une seconde qu'il avait totalement réussi sa mission. Car Clarke passa le plus beau noël de sa vie depuis plusieurs années.


	18. Le Squat

**Bonne année ! Et oui surprise ! Quand j'ai écrit le chapitre Noël j'ai enchaîné avec le chapitre tant attendu :) Le voilà ! C'est officiellement le chapitre le plus long que j'ai publié sur cette fanfic, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçut ^^. Sur ce encore bonne lecture , je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je vous revois en bas de la page !**

 **Perso _#Clarke #Le Squat_**

 _ **##Le Squat a presque fini de se vider et Clarke fait face à ce lieu auparavant si bruyant##**_

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

 **Le Squat**

Octavia et Lincoln venaient de quitter le Squat. Ils avaient prit avec eux le dernier cartons et étaient partis s'installer dans leur nouvel appartement. À présent il ne restait dans cette grande maison que Bellamy et Clarke. Enfin juste Clarke parce que Bell était partit avec eux pour aider à installer les meubles. Quand la porte se ferma la blonde se retrouva soudainement perdue. Elle était seule, seule dans cette maison qui était normalement tous le temps animé. Bizarrement ce fut un choc pour la dernière locataire qui se mit à se balader dans la maison tel une âme errante. Elle commença par aller dans la cuisine puis elle se souvint.

« _Clarke était en train de manger quand Murphy arriva dans la cuisine, soucieux, préoccupé, peut-être troublé. Il s'assit devant elle mais ne sembla toujours pas la remarquer._

 _-John ?_

 _Il se retourna vers elle, remarquant enfin sa présence. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il fronça les sourcils, elle secoua la tête légèrement et il baissa la sienne._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _-Mêle toi de tes affaires Griffin._

 _Elle fronça les sourcils à son tour avant de rougir de colère. Murphy prenant subitement peur, il se mit à parler._

 _-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un au travail._

 _-Un enfant ?_

 _-Non, une adulte de notre âge accusé pour aide au vole d'une maison._

 _-Tu tu t'occupe de l'affaire ?_

 _-Non ce n'est pas mon domaine mais c'était bizarre. Comme un écho de moi-même avant d'emménager._

 _Il se mit à sourire. Un faible retroussement de lèvre, rien de plus mais Clarke le vit et sourit à son tours._

 _-T'as eu son numéro._

 _-Un peu oui ! Dit-il en un rictus._

 _-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

 _-Emory._ »

Clarke sourit. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre malgré le fait qu'elle lui est brisé le cœur une fois. Elle continua son périple dans la maison et descendit à la cave.

« _-Une barre de pôle dance ? S'écria Raven. Pourquoi il y a une barre de pôle dance ?_

 _-Calme toi Raven ! Octavia m'apprend à en faire._

 _-Tu me ferais une démo ?_

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Oh aller Clarke !_

 _-Bon d'accord. Laisse moi juste m'échauffer._

 _Elle exécuta deux trois séries d'échauffement avant de lancer la musique et de commencer sa danse. L'hispanique en resta littéralement bouche-bée. Quand la danse fut fini, elle lui sauta dans les bras._

 _-Clarke tu as un talent fou ! Je suis sûre que tu gagnerais un max si tu faisais du strip-tease !_

 _-Raven !_

 _-Quoi ? C'est vrai !_

 _-Je ne me déshabillerais pas devant des inconnus pour l'argent !_

 _-C'est toi qui voit... dit-elle en levant les main en l'air comme pour clamer son innocence_ »

Après ce souvenir, la blonde monta à l'étage. Elle vit les portes closes et silencieuse et eut l'impression de voir tous les moments passé à cet endroit en face d'elle, une multitude de fantômes des colocataires de cette maison venant de temps différents. Il lui suffisait de choisir une porte pour avoir un flot interminable de moments passé qui lui défilerais devant les yeux. Elle se demanda un instant si c'était bon pour elle de se remémorer ces souvenirs alors que ses pas lui donnaient des frissons en raisonnant dans ce lieu totalement vide. Après un long moment d'hésitation, elle choisi l'ancienne chambre d'Octavia et Lincoln.

« _-Je veux voir si tu as toujours tes réflexes d'artistes._

 _-Lincoln, de quoi tu parle ?_

 _-Le concours qu'on devait faire, quand tu était à l'hôpital je m'en suis rappelé._

 _-Un concours ? S'écria Octavia. C'est moi qui organise ! On le fait tout de suite, avec le support, la technique de votre choix ! Préparez vous, rendez vous dans le salon dans dix minutes pour que je vous dise le modèle._

 _La machine était lancé, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Comme on pouvait s'en douter, Clarke avait prit une toile et plusieurs pastelles sec et Lincoln aussi. Les craies étaient leur spécialité *****. Dans le salon se trouvait un Bellamy bien ennuyé, un Murphy bien exaspéré, et une Raven, un Monty et un Jasper bien amusé. Octavia se plaça au milieu de la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _-Nous sommes vos modèles et vous devez nous représenter comme vous le souhaitez. Allez y vous avez une heure._

 _Bellamy et Murphy commencèrent à râler avant de se stopper net devant le regard de la sœur du premier. Une heure plus tard ce fut le moment de présenter les œuvres et tous le monde attendait de voir le résultat. Sur celui de Lincoln on pouvait voir Octavia, ses cheveux semi tressé, les yeux cerné de noir, assise sur un trône imposant avec à côté d'elle son frère aussi imposant qu'elle et tous les autres à demi caché par de l'obscurité et le trône. C'était impressionnant à voir. Celui de Clarke était plus joyeux. La toile les représentaient dans une prairie, en train de courir, de se battre avec juste Bellamy, assit et portant un regard protecteur sur le groupe._

 _-Ex-æquo ? Demanda Jasper._

 _-Ex-æquo, approuva le groupe._ »

Clarke sourit un peu en repensant qu'elle devait refaire un concours avec Lincoln. Par intuition elle se tourna vers une porte, celle de la salle de bain et c'est un souvenir récent qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« _-O. ouvre moi la porte ! O., qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _Octavia n'étais pas bien depuis quelques temps. Elle agissait bizarrement, était stressé pour rien, disparaissait à tout moment pour revenir extrêmement pâle. Clarke l'avait vu entrer dans la salle de bain, l'avait entendu pleurer et ne pas en ressortir. Donc a présent elle s'énervait contre la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit à la volé tandis qu'une main attrapa son tee-shirt et le tira dans la salle. Octavia prit son amie dans ses bras et la mit devant le lavabo ou gisait une barre blanche._

 _-Je suis enceinte._

 _La phrase avait été dite, la vérité lancé et Octavia attendais la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière était abasourdi par la nouvelle. Elle ne put dire qu'une seule chose._

 _-C'est pour ça que ça puait dans les toilettes..._

 _Se rendant compte de la débilité de la phrase, elles explosèrent de rire. La surprise était passé et Clarke enlaça la brune._

 _-Bonne chance, c'est chiant les gosses._

 _-Merci du réconfort..._

 _-Mais tu t'en tireras. Tu sera la meilleure des maman, après tout tu en es déjà une._

 _Elles se sourirent. Octavia et Clarke savait que ce ne serait pas le papa le plus gros obstacle lors de l'annonce... mais le tonton..._ »

Voilà pourquoi elle avait déménagé. Voilà pourquoi Clarke se baladait dans ce lieu fantôme. Tant de choses s'étaient passé dans cette maison, peut-être trop, peut-être pas assez. Finalement Bellamy l'avait bien prit quand elle y repensait. Il avait juste eu un gros choc psychologique. _Bellamy_... ils étaient tous les deux seul dans cette grande maison à présent. Cet homme, sa sœur, cette maison était toute sa vie. Les autres aussi. Depuis ses treize ans, la vie de Clarke avait été un enfer, c'est presque cinq ans plus tard que sa vie a été sauvé. Octavia ne lui avait jamais rien dis mais tout ce que son amie avait fait pour elle, avait été les idées de son frère avant d'être appliqué par Octavia. Et c'est ce qui l'avait fait tombé amoureuse de lui. Cela faisait un moment que Clarke se demandait quand est-ce que c'était arrivé. Elle avait fini par conclure que c'était arrivé petit à petit, au fil du temps, des années. Mais aussi que l'origine de ce « virus » était quand il l'avait convaincu de s'installer.

« _C'était la toute fin de l'année, le trente décembre en fait, Clarke n'avait des nouvelles de sa mère que par des textos auquel elle ne répondait pas. Le réveillon de noël encore bien trop encré dans son esprit et son cœur pour lui adresser la parole. Le coup le plus dur avait été quand elle s'était fait réprimandé par un texto de sa mère qui avait fini par se mettre en colère et lui dire qu'elle faisait des caprices de petite fille. C'est ce qui avait fini de briser Clarke. La Clarke que Octavia avait rencontré. La dispute entre Raven et elle l'avait déjà bien fissuré, tout ça à cause de Finn mais ce texto l'avait achevé. Clarke n'était plus qu'une poupée de porcelaine au visage marqué par la douleur qui restait tous le temps dans sa chambre, dans la maison de son enfance._

 _Bellamy n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller lui parler comme promis et à présent il pouvait, il prit sa voiture et fonça chez l'adresse que sa sœur lui avait donné. Il sonna, personne ne répondit. Voyant de la lumière il entra tout de même. Il chercha dans la maison et se mit en proie de la chambre de la jeune fille. Il la trouva. Et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Elle était assise sur son lit en position fœtal, son corps parsemé de spasme, les seules bruit audible dans la maison était les sanglots qu'elle poussait. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur son dos. Elle sursauta, le vit et il l'a prit dans ses bras._

 _-Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça indéfiniment ! Ta mère te détruit !_

 _-Je n'ai plus que cet endroit... avait-elle dit entre deux sanglot. Elle n'est jamais là ! Ça va..._

 _-Non ça va pas ! Regarde toi !_

 _Il la prit par les épaule et plongea son regard dans le siens. Il la força à se lever et il la mit devant un grand miroir se trouvant dans la chambre. Clarke se sentit vide en voyant son reflet._

 _-La fille dans ce miroir Clarke, c'est pas toi ! C'est plus la princesse que j'ai rencontré ! Tu_ **dois** _t'éloigner de cette maison, c'est trop lourd de rester là pour toi de rester là._

 _-Même si c'est vrai ce que tu dis, tu veux que j'aille où ?! Cria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui._

 _-Chez moi._

 _-C'est impossible, Raven me déteste maintenant._

 _-C'est moins pire qu'ici. Chez moi, chez_ **nous** _, il n'y a pas que Raven._

 _-Mais..._

 _-Je t'en prit Clarke ! Tu fais presque déjà intégralement partie de la maison ! Viens avec moi._

 _-D'accord, répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard déterminé._

 _Bellamy sentit son cœur chavirer mais ça Clarke ne le savait pas. Elle commença à emballer ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chose et certaines affaire étaient déjà chez les Blake. En une heure tout était dans la voiture. Le lendemain soir, à dix-huit heure, Clarke attendais devant son ancienne maison. Sa mère arriva._

 _-Clarke ? Chérie tu m'attendais ?_

 _-J'ai déménagé._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Je sais pas si t'avais remarqué mais ça fait trois mois que je dors chez une amie presque tous le temps. Hier j'ai emménagé chez elle._

 _Abi pinça les lèvres et regarda sévèrement sa fille. Puis elle soupira, résigné et elle la regarda avec peine._

 _-Comment compte tu payer le loyer ?_

 _-Le propriétaire m'a dis que tant que je ne peux pas je ne le fais pas. Je suis comme sa sœur._

 _-Dis lui que je m'en occupe, envoie moi la facture._

 _Clarke hocha la tête puis elle commença à reculer._

 _-Clarke ! Porte toi bien. N'oublie pas que je t'aime._

 _-Bonne année. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous._

 _-Puissions-nous nous revoir._

 _-Au revoir maman._

 _Quelques maisons plus loin l'attendais la voiture de Bellamy et son conducteur. Quand elle le vit elle courra et sauta dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se prenaient dans les bras mais c'était la première que_ **elle** _le prenne dans ses bras_ ****** _. Il mit un moment avant de lui rendre son étreinte. De rendre ses bras baillant utile. Il prit du plaisir de lui avoir rendu son sourire, d'avoir retrouvé sa Princesse mais aussi, il prit du plaisir car il l'avait juste dans ses bras et que c'est elle qui s'y était précipité. Mais ça aussi Clarke ne le savait pas. Au bout d'un moment il se décida à briser le silence._

 _-Rentrons chez nous._

 _Elle lui offrit le plus éclatants des sourires qu'il n'est jamais vu._ »

Quand Clarke sortit de ses pensées, de ses souvenirs, elle comprit que c'était au dessus de ses forces de rester là. Seule avec lui. Immédiatement elle se mit à faire des recherches sur des petits appartements. Quelques heures plus tard, elle avait arrêté son choix sur un appartement pas trop mal, pas trop chère, et près de celui d'Octavia. Elle décida de faire à dîner, Bellamy ne devrait pas tarder et elle n'avait pas déjeuner le midi. Elle entendit sa voiture quand elle eut mis le dîner au four.

-Princesse, c'est moi ! Je dois voir un truc pour O. sur l'ordi je peux prendre le tiens ?

-Vas-y !

Et elle se souvint. Non. Non. Non il ne devait pas voir. Il allait très mal réagir. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle aurait dût le prévenir avant qu'il ne voit ça.

-Attends Bellamy ! Bellamy !

Elle alla dans le salon et le vit assis devant l'écran les mains croisés sous le menton, le regard perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Tu sais, elle lui fit un petit sourire. Aujourd'hui je me suis rappelé que j'étais la dernière arrivée et je me suis aussi rendu compte que je serais la dernière à partir. Je me suis dis que ça sert à rien d'attendre, autant faire des recherches maintenant.

-Tu veux partir ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il s'était mis debout, face à elle. Et elle perdit pied, elle se demanda si son idée était bonne, respectable envers Bellamy. Son « sauveur ».

-Cette maison est trop vide maintenant. Le Squat c'est fini, faut se rendre à l'évidence. Raven est mariée, Murphy en couple, Jasper aussi, Monty, Octavia et Lincoln vont être parent ! Et moi j'en suis au point mort. Je n'ai pas de vie à part mon travail et vous, et là, vous... on est tous dispersé. Je vis dans le passé et dans les souvenirs de cette maison. Pour arrêter d'y penser, d'en être prisonnière, il faut que j'en parte. Cette maison c'était la tienne, celle des Blake, puis la notre à nous tous, le Squat quoi. Je suis pas à ma place. Cette maison c'est la tienne, comme au début. Je me sens de trop maintenant.

-Tu n'as pas de raison. Clarke, cette maison je ne veux pas la voir sans toi dedans. Le Squat est éparpillé mais toujours présent, on est tous en vie ! Même si tu a faillit en échappé... Et tu as beaux avoir des souvenirs, y repenser, les _revivre_ , ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas en créer de nouveaux ici. C'est si important pour toi de quitter cette maison ?

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la voir sans moi dedans ? Fut tout ce qu'elle avait retenue.

-Elle serait trop vide, dit-il trop vite.

-C'est déjà ce que j'en pense, c'est pour ça que je veux partir aussi.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre ! Ça fait plusieurs années que je garde ça pour moi, j'ai causé des soucis à presque tous le monde à cause de ça.

-De quoi tu parle ?

-Tu as raison, cette maison elle contient énormément de souvenirs. Je me sentirais trop mal, trop malheureux si je devais juste me contenter des souvenirs que j'ai de toi ici.

-Mais enfin Bellamy, je comprends rien !

Il grogna, se prit la tête dans ses mains et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux. Il regarda Clarke, son regard perdu, inquiet. Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait juste plus attendre que ça passe ou que ça se passe. Il devait agir. Il prit le visage de _**sa**_ Princesse dans ses mains. Il embrassa son front comme le soir de sa dispute avec Octavia dans la voiture, puis il colla son front encore comme ce soir là. Mais au lieu de partir comme il l'avait fait, il l'embrassa. En fait, il avait juste posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pas grand chose. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réagir.

-Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi. Ne pars pas. S'il te plaît. Même si tu ne m'aime pas.

-Mais c'est le cas.

Il reçut comme un coup de poing dans le cœur. Il se dégagea doucement. Il s'y attendais, se faire jeter. Il aurait juste aimé plus gentiment.

-Enfin je veux dire moi aussi je t'aime Bellamy. Et je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur.

Il se trouva con d'avoir comprit ce qu'il croyait qu'elle pensait. Puis il fini par vraiment se rendre compte de la situation. Il leva les yeux vers elle, sourit, et la prit dans ses bras.

-Nom de dieu, que j'ai eu peur de te perdre...

-Pas pour le moment en tout cas...

-Donc tu reste ?

Elle se dégagea un peu tout en restant dans ses bras et hocha la tête. Puis elle captura ses lèvres. Au départ c'était un baisé doux mais cela faisait si longtemps que leurs bouches se cherchaient sans jamais se trouver, le baisé prit de l'ampleur à en devenir presque vital pour le couple. Car oui, à présent ils étaient un couple.

C'est un peu plus tard le soir, quand Bellamy prit l'ordinateur, ferma la page et supprima de l'historique les recherches d'appartements que Clarke comprit vraiment que le Squat ne serait jamais fini. Car comme l'avait dit Bell, ils étaient en vie, la maison était habité, tous s'entendaient plus que bien, tous était une famille. Sa famille. Et le changement ne pouvait être que positive.

 **Voilà voilà ! J'imaginais pas ça autrement, dîtes moi si ça vous a plu !**

 _ **Guest « Ne t'inquiète pas c'était prévu au programme ;) juste avant je suis en train d'écrire un chapitre puis je travaillerais sur lui ^^ »**_

 **Et merci à tous de me suivre, de me soutenir et tout et tout !**

 **Bonne année encore et soyez prudent dur la route ! Le temps en France est pas top x)**


	19. Rendez-vous

**Et voilà me revoilà ! Pffiou, il s'en est passé du temps depuis la dernière fois ! Les 100 a reprit ! je sais pas pour vous mais moi je suis contente ! Bref j'espère que vous allez bien et merci d'être patient. Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Perso _#Bellamy #Clarke_**

 _ **##Bellamy est un homme plein de surprise et Clarke va en faire l'expérience##**_

 **Rendez vous**

-Princesse, on est en couple ?

-Bien sûre qu'on est en couple ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus ?

Clarke qui était louvé contre Bellamy se releva brutalement pour le regarder. Il avait les yeux exorbité et il se releva à son tours.

-Bien sûre que si je veux qu'on reste en couple, je me demandais juste étant donné qu'on est pas sortit ensemble.

-En même temps on vie ensemble, on mange ensemble, on regarde la télé ensemble... la seule chose qu'on fait pas encore c'est de faire l'amour.

-Sors avec moi, faisons un rendez vous de couple.

Elle le regarda un moment avant de retourner se louver contre lui. Elle lui répondit un petit « d'accord ». Bellamy sourit, vainqueur de lui-même. Puis il se rappela les mots qu'elle avait dit. Le sourire moqueur remplaça le vainqueur.

-Princesse ?

-On peut le regarder ce film Bell ?

-T'aimerais coucher avec moi ?

Comme réponse elle le frappa avec le coussin du canapé. Il se mit à rigoler, comprenant bien le sens de ce geste.

- **Frustration** Princesse !

-Ta gueule Blake !

-Que de vulgarité dans ta superbe bouche...

-Je crois me souvenir que tu _aime_ quand ma « superbe bouche » t'embrasse...

Clarke commença à se rapprocher lentement de son homme jusqu'à se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Puis de ses lèvres elle caressa, frôla, l'oreille du plus vieux, puis la tempe, puis la joue, et le bout des lèvres de son copain avant de se retirer et de courir à l'étage et de se cacher dans son ancienne chambre.

-Mais Clarke ! Pourquoi t'es partie ?

- **Frustration** Blake !

Il pouvait entendre Clarke rigoler de là où il était et après avoir grogner comme un ours, il se mit à sourire.

-Rendez vous ce soir à dix-neuf heure devant la porte !

-O-O-O-

Bellamy attendais sa petite amie en bas de l'escalier quand il entendit le cliquetis des talons qu'elle avait mit. Il se retourna, nul besoin de dire qu'il fut une fois de plus éblouit par elle et éventuellement sa beauté. Elle n'avait pas fait grand chose, elle avait mit du far à paupière et du mascara, s'était fait une queue de cheval avec quelques tresses et avait revêtit une petite robe d'été corail qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux en plus d'un gilet gris clair.

-Je suis prête, on va où ?

-Restaurant Princesse !

-Bien !

Elle lui prit la main et ils allèrent jusqu'à la voiture ensemble. Une fois arrivé au parking du lieu du rendez vous, le Blake prit la main de Clarke. Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Je t'aime tu sais ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui je sais, et moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement avant de descendre de la voiture.

-O-O-O-

Le dîner se déroula à merveille. Ils avaient vécu longtemps ensemble, se connaissaient par cœur mais trouvaient toujours un sujet de conversation. Puis arriva l'addition. Bellamy chercha son porte monnaie avant de se stopper net.

-Clarke j'avais mon porte feuille en quittant la maison ?

-Je ne sais pas... attends... non. Non tu l'avais pas.

-Merde...

-Je vais payer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Bellamy lui pris la main avec un regard suppliant.

-Non, pas question que je te laisse payer ce dîners.

-Et tu veux faire comment alors Monsieur Charmant ? Demanda la jeune femme en haussant un sourcils.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer toujours en tenant la main de Clarke. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Clarke savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer.

-Deux solutions. La première : tu reste ici en attendant que j'aille chercher mon porte monnaie à la maison. La deuxième : on part comme si on avait payé et une fois les portes passés on court jusqu'à la voiture et on déguerpit en vitesse.

-Très romantique comme solutions, rigola la blonde.

-Toujours !

-Sinon... je paye, on part et tu me rembourse à la maison.

-Non, c'est pas romantique.

Clarke explosa de rire. Cet homme n'était pas banal. Il continuait à dire des débilités de propositions mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il le faisait juste pour la faire rire. Au bout de quelques minutes, une femme enceinte perdit les eaux ce qui eu pour effet d'alerter toute la salle. Personne ne faisait attention à eux. Clarke aussi était surprise et regardait cette pauvre femme affolé. Elle sursauta quand Bellamy lui prit le poignet pour l'inciter à sortir discrètement. Arrivés dehors ils se mirent à courir pour rejoindre la voiture. Une fois dedans ils rentrèrent chez eux en rigolant.

-On ne retournera pas dans ce restaurant ! Fit Clarke en passant la porte de la maison.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Bell ! On a pas payé !

-Si on l'a fait.

-On l'a fait ? Comment ?

Bellamy sortit un tout petit porte monnaie de sa veste. Il avait un grand sourire et se moquait intérieurement de la tête de sa copine. On aurait dit un poisson et si il avait pu, il l'aurait prit en photo. Clarke fini par exploser de rire avant de se rapprocher de Bellamy en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-On est pas un couple normal toi et moi.

-Non. On ne l'est pas.

-Viens là.

Clarke passa ses mains derrière le cou de son homme pour l'attirer à elle. Ils s'embrassèrent. Quand le baisé devint trop intense, Bellamy l'arrêta.

-Ce n'est pas au troisième rendez vous qu'on est censé avoir un rapport sexuel ?

-On est pas un couple normal, répéta Clarke. Toi et moi savons que nous ne tiendrons pas plus longtemps de toute façon.

-Tu as raison.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Le baisé se fit de plus en plus intense et Bellamy l'arrêta encore avec en cadeau un grognement de la part de Clarke.

-Tu as entièrement raison, commença le jeune homme la voie rauque de désir. Mais autant le faire bien.

Il souleva Clarke et la porta tel une princesse en l'emmenant dans sa chambre ce soir là. Et bien d'autres soirs en passant mais voilà quoi. Ce soir là était leur premier.


	20. Un Nouveau Départ

**Salut tous le monde ! Voila un OS un peu trop court pour le temps que je vous ai fait attendre... Je m'excuse pour mon retard et ne me jetez pas de pierres mais en vrai j'ai fini ce chapitre il y a au moins deux semaines... Je voulais le poster un vendredi comme d'habitude mais au final c'est qu'ils sont vite chargé mes vendredi ! Et pour preuve là je le poste un dimanche x) Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je l'avais en tête depuis un moment et je l'avais promis à un Guest ! Je dois vous avouer que j'ai une petite idée sur un ou deux prochain, si vous voulez m'en donner plus pas de problèmes ! Mais sachez que je suis très occupé ces derniers temps donc je ne posterais pas régulièrement. J'ai entamé le BAC ( et oui ma section commence tôt ) alors que là maintenant tout de suite je viens d'avoir mon code et le BAFA ! Bref ! Je vous laisse lire, n'hésitez pas sur les reviews x)**

 **Perso _#Murphy_**

 _ **## John Murphy fais un voyage dans le temps lorsqu'il décide de tirer un trait sur le passé ##**_

 **Bonne Lecture;)**

 **Un Nouveau Départ**

John Murphy regardait la lettre partir. Ce jour là, il avait décidé de laisser ses vieux démons loin de lui. Sa vie avait vraiment commencé le jour où il était arrivé chez Bellamy et maintenant que les années avaient passé il était prêt à laisser ses remords, sa culpabilité derrière lui.

Sa famille était les gens avec qui il vivait, pas les fantômes qu'il traînait derrière lui depuis si longtemps. Clarke avait raison, il n'aurait jamais pût sauver son père de l'accident de voiture qui l'a fauché lorsqu'il allait à la pharmacie pour le soigner. Il n'aurait jamais pût empêcher sa mère de sombrer dans la déprime, l'alcool et la drogue. Et il ne pourrait jamais vraiment remonter la pente si il laissait tout ça le ronger un peu plus chaque jour.

Il avait donc écrit une lettre. Un très longue lettre faisant ressortir toute la haine de son troue. Le faisant se sentir bien. Le libérant du fardeau qui l'encombrait depuis la mort de son père. Dans cette lettre, il s'excusait et demandait pardon ou demandait à ce qu'on s'excuse envers lui. Il racontait l'enfer qu'il avait vécu et l'enfer qu'il avait fait vivre aux autres. Il racontait comment il s'était sortit de toute cette merde et grâce à qui. Il racontait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et il ne sentit jamais aussi libre de penser.

Quand il eut fini cette grande histoire qu'était sa vie, il brûla la lettre. John Murphy regardait la lettre partir. Il avait l'impression que toute sa vie brûlait avec. Il avait l'impression d'être purgé de tout ce qu'il avait commit et il se sentit vraiment bien. Il était prêt à recommencer sa vie ou à commencer une nouvelle. Cette nuit là, il s'endormit le cœur léger.

 **John, sept ans.**

« _Il releva la tête lentement. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Il voulu prendre la bassine ou pied du lit au cas où mais ne put pas. Elle n'y était pas. À la place il y avait sa mère roulé en boule qui semblait en bien pire état que lui. Elle semblait morte. Mais ses yeux bougèrent et elle le vit. Elle ne se releva pas, elle le regarda longtemps d'un air inquiétant et indéchiffrable. Elle fini par baisser les yeux et d'un faible son presque inaudible, elle parla._

 _-Ton père est mort. C'est fini, tu ne le reverras jamais. Il est mort._ »

 **John, neuf ans.**

« _Il regarda le cadavre de sa mère à ses pieds, encore sous le choc des derniers mots qu'elle avait dit. Le vomi était très épais. Il ne savait pas si elle s'était étouffé avec ou s'était laissé mourir. Il pencherait pour la seconde solution étant donné qu'elle avait réussit à parler. Murphy s'étonna qu'elle ne soit pas morte plus tôt avec tous ce qu'elle avalait. L'hôpital faisait bien son travail, il supposait. Il s'assit par terre et regarda le corps sans vie un moment avant d'appeler l'ambulance bien que ça ne servait plus à rien. Le verdict tomba une heure plus tard : famille d'accueil._ »

 **John, dix ans.**

« _Il regarda longuement la personne en face de lui. Il lui jetait un regard tueur mais c'était lui qui était meurtri à l'intérieur._

 _-Donc tu m'abandonne ? Fusèrent les mots tel un coup de fusil._

 _-Tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai pas le choix ! Jamais je ne voudrais t'abandonner._

 _-Pourquoi tu retourne avec elle Raven ? Avec tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir ?_

 _-Tu crois que j'ai envie d'y retourner ? J'y peux rien si ma mère a réussit à avoir ma garde !_

 _-Je ne veux pas que tu parte._

 _-Je ne veux pas partir._

 _-Reste..._

 _-Désolé Johnny, ce n'est plus à moi de décider. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous._

 _-Puissions nous nous revoir._

 _Il la regarda monter dans la voiture et partir._ »

 **John, treize ans.**

« _Il écarquilla les yeux devant ce qu'il voyait. Une belle hispanique descendait de la voiture. C'était la nouvelle arrivante. Elle aussi écarquilla les yeux. Ils ressemblaient à deux poissons._

 _-Johnny ?_

 _-Raven ?_

 _-Bordel ! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble avant d'exploser de rire devant l'assistante familiale qui semblait perdu._ »

« _Ils se regardèrent longuement. Ils avaient sûrement trop bût. L'acool qu'ils avaient volé leur remontait trop au cerveau. Ils s'embrassèrent. Oui. Ils avaient trop bût._

 _-Ça veut dire qu'on est en couple ? Demanda un Murphy perdu._

 _-Je crois._ »

« _Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Silencieusement ils en vinrent à la même conclusion. Ils séparaient. Une relation à distance ne pouvait pas être possible._ »

 **John, quatorze ans.**

« _C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait arrêté. D'habitude il était assez discret pour échapper aux flics. Cette fois-ci cela n'avait pas suffit. Bizarrement, ça ne lui faisait ni chaux ni froid. Il savait que ça n'allait pas l'arrêter._ »

 **John, dix-sept ans.**

« _Elle le regarda méchamment. Tous le monde aurait eut peur de ce regard mais pas Murphy. Il se fichait bien de ce regard et des sermons qu'on lui faisait régulièrement._

 _-J'en ai marre ! Je ne veux plus de toi chez moi. Tu es bientôt majeur, trouve-toi un logement et je t'enverrais l'argent qui t'appartient._

 _Elle lui balança le journal et partit en claquant la porte. Un logement ? Pourquoi pas._ »

Murphy ouvrit les yeux et éteint son réveil. Cette lettre lui avait retourné la tête visiblement. Il commença à se préparer pour le travail. Il avait une grosse journée aujourd'hui. Il était très connu pour ses services. Il avait bien réussit et était devenu un très bon avocat. Si on lui avait dit ça quand il était plus jeune, le jeune Murphy l'aurait sûrement frappé au visage en se foutant de sa gueule et en lui crachant dessus. Il avait bien changé.

La fin de la journée était arrivé plus lentement que prévu mais au moins, le garçon dont il s'occupait s'en était bien sortit. Il défit sa cravate, il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il vit une jeune femme assise devant une porte d'audience. Elle se tenait la tête.

-Vous allez bien Mademoiselle ?

Elle releva la tête dans un sursaut et fini par répondre par l'affirmative.

-Que faites vous comme ça alors ?

-Mon frère est en train de se faire juger. Le mien s'est fini et je n'en pouvais plus de rester dans cette salle.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous fait juger ? Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Vole, moi en temps que complice et mon frère en temps que chef.

-Et c'est le cas ?

-Vous êtes avocat ou policier ?

-Avocat pour les cas juvénile.

-C'est le cas.

Murphy pouvait voir une flamme de fierté dans ses yeux. Ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse bien qu'il ne soit pas si vieux.

-Vous me semblez bien jeune pour un avocat.

-J'ai été très doué dans mes études. Vous vous en êtes sortit.

Ce n'était pas une question, elle n'avait pas de menottes et n'était pas accompagné, elle avait été jugé innocente.

-Il n'y avait pas de preuves pour moi, mon frère m'a protégé lors du jugement. Je sais que lui, ne va pas s'en sortir.

-Pourquoi avez vous volé ?

-J'ai suivi mon frère, à vingt-trois ans, quand on a jamais rien connu de plus que son frère, on peut pas faire grand chose.

-Je peux te promettre que si.

-Vous savez quoi l'avocat ? On se reverra pour en parler.

Elle lui prit le bras et lui écrit dessus. Quand elle eut fini, elle lui fit un sourire, un clin d'œil, et rentra dans la salle. Murphy regarda ce qu'elle avait écrit. _Emory 06 XX XX XX XX_. Il fit un sourire et rentra au Squat pensif. Emory était spéciale, il avait hâte de la revoir.

 **En fait je viens juste de remarquer que ce chapitre tombe trop bien avec l'épisode 13 de la saison 3 ! Vous êtes pas d'accord ?**


	21. My Best Friend's Brother

**Salut tous le monde ! Ça passe j'ai posté assez rapidement ! Après je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu. Après mon Come Back je m'attendais à plein de commentaires ! J'en ai eu un... Sinon c'est pas grave, je veux dire, il y a quand même 250 personnes qui ont lu mon chapitre donc tranquille ! Voila, je suis trop contente d'être autant lu ! Je trouve ça incroyable, quand j'ai commencé à poster, je me suis jamais attendu à ce qu'autant de gens me lisent et me suivent ! Bref je vous remercie et je vous laisse lire :)**

 **Perso _#Clarke #Octavia_**

 _ **## Octavia écoute une nouvelle chanson et n'hésite pas à la partager avec sa squateuse préféré ##**_

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

 **My Best Friend's Brother**

Octavia explosa de rire devant son ordinateur. Évidemment Clarke la prit pour une folle, quoi que déjà habitué au comportement suspect de sa meilleure amie. La blonde retourna à sa lecture et malheureusement pour elle, la jeune Blake en avait décidé autrement. La jeune fille retira son casque et se retourna vers son amie des étoiles dans les yeux et les yeux brillants pour avoir autant rit.

-Oh mon dieu, Clarke ! Il faut que tu écoute cette chanson !

-Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que je ne vais pas aimer ?

-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête !

Elle retira le black-jack du pc et remis la chanson. C'était une chanson d'adolescente prépubertaire américaines, le genre de chansons que Clarke aimait bien. Seulement quand elle entendit les premiers mots, elle se mis à dévisager Octavia qui rigolait silencieusement de la tête de Clarke. Quand la chanson se fini, Octavia se remit à pouffer.

-Avoue qu'elle te ressemble bien cette chanson !

-Une fois ! Une fois, Octavia je t'ai dis que je le trouvais beau !

-Et tu le matte à chaque fois qu'il passe devant toi ! Pouffa la jeune Blake.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'écria Clarke, mortifié.

-Il te plaît, c'est peut-être pour ça que vous vous battez si souvent, c'est pour vous dire indirectement votre amour !

-Lâche un peu tes séries télé.

Octavia explosa une fois de plus de rire et remis encore la chanson avec le son au maximum. Elle se mit debout sur son lit et commença à chanter en play-back, sautant au rythme de la chanson. Clarke la regardait en essayant de cacher son sourire.

-Oh, allé Clarkichette, je sais que tu aimes ce genre de musique, lui dit-elle en tendant sa main, l'invitant à monter sur le lit pour danser avec elle.

-Combien de fois l'as-tu écouté ?

-Une bonne vingtaine de fois ?

Clarke pouffa avant de lever la tête vers son amie et de lui rappeler qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Déçu, Octavia éteignit la musique et lui fit un câlin. Elle la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entré.

-A demain ?

-Bien sûre, je vais toujours au lycée que je sache !

Le lendemain matin, quand Octavia arriva vers son amie, la première chose qu'entendit la blonde furent les paroles de la chanson de la veille qui s'échappaient des écouteurs de la brune. Ce fut morte de rire que la squateuse de la maison des Blake rentra dans la salle de classe bientôt suivit de son amie.

La chanson devint vite « l'hymne » provisoire de l'amitié des deux jeunes filles, bien que la plus âgé des deux refuse toujours de la chanter. Cependant une petite évolution s'était faite : à présent, elle dansait dessus. Un soir, alors qu'Octavia devait rentrer tard et que Clarke l'attendait dans la chambre, elle mit la musique. Ce soir là le Squat était vide, tous le monde était autre part. Elle se permit donc de mettre le son le plus fort possible et se mit à chanter.

I call you up when I know he's at home

 _Je t'appelle quand je sais qu'il est à la maison_

I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone

 _Je suis hors de moi quand il décroche_

Elle prit son téléphone dans ses main et fait comme si elle appelait tout en exagérant ses gestes, fit comme si elle sursautait en étant surprise.

Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?

 _Pourquoi ne puis-je pas dire s'il me regarde ?_  
Should I give him a smile?

 _Dois-je lui donner un sourire ?_  
Should I get up and leave?

 _Dois-je abandonner et partir ?_

Clarke se regarda dans miroir alors qu'elle chantait, faisant comme si elle pleurait, qu'elle était perdu. Elle rendit compte qu'elle était très bonne actrice.

I know it's strange

 _Je sais c'est étrange_  
I don't know what I'm thinking

 _Je ne sais pas à quoi je pense_  
But is it wrong

 _Mais est-ce faux_  
If I see him this weekend?

 _Si je le vois ce week-end ?_

I really hope I can get him alone

 _J'espère vraiment l'avoir pour moi_  
I just don't, don't want her to know

 _Je ne veux juste, juste pas qu'elle sache_

Elle prit la photo sur le chevet d'Octavia sur cette photo se trouvait les deux Blake. Est-ce que cette chanson était réellement fausse à ses yeux ? Oui, elle ne se retrouvait pas dans les paroles. Sachant que le refrain arrivait, elle sauta sur le lit les bras en l'air, le téléphone désormais sur la table de chevet.

My best friend's brother

 _Le frère de ma meilleure amie_  
Is the one for me

 _Est le seul pour moi_  
A punk rock drummer

 _Un batteur punk rock_  
And he's 6 foot 3

 _Et son « 6 foot 3 »_  
I don't want to

 _Je ne veux pas_  
But I want to

 _Mais je le veux_  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!

 _Car je peux juste pas me l'enlever de la tête !_  
My best friend's brother

 _Le frère de ma meilleure amie_  
Is the one for me

 _Est le seul pour moi_  
BFB ! BFB !

 _BFB ! BFB !_  
My best friend's brother

 _Le frère de ma meilleure amie_

My best friend's brother

 _Le frère de ma meilleure amie_

I kinda think that I might be his type

 _Je pense un peu que je dois être son type_  
'Cause when you're not around, he's not acting too shy

 _Car quand tu ne n'es pas dans les parages, il n'agit pas timidement_  
Sometimes I feel like he might make a move

 _Des fois je sens qu'il va faire un mouvement_  
Is this all in my head?

 _Est-ce seulement dans ma tête ?_  
I don't know what to do

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire_

I know it's strange

 _Je sais c'est étrange_  
I don't know what I'm thinking

 _Je ne sais pas à quoi je pense_  
But is it wrong

 _Mais est-ce faux_  
If I see him this weekend?

 _Si je le vois ce week-end ?_

I really hope I can get him alone

 _J'espère vraiment l'avoir pour moi_  
I just don't, don't want her to know

 _Je ne veux juste, juste pas qu'elle sache_

BFB ! BFB !

 _BFB ! BFB !_  
My best friend's brotherBFB

 _Le frère de ma meilleure amie BFB_

'Cause he's such a dream

 _Car c'est tellement un rêve_  
And you know what I mean

 _Et tu sais ce que je veux dire_  
If you weren't related...

 _Si tu n'as jamais eu de relation..._

Bizarrement, là, elle se reconnaissait dans le couplet...

BFB ! BFB !

 _BFB ! BFB !_  
My best friend's brother

 _Le frère de ma meilleure amie_

My best friend's brother

 _Le frère de ma meilleure amie_

La chanson était fini, elle s'assit, esoufflé sur le bord du lit. Et là, le téléphone se mit à parler.

-C'est bon Princesse ? T'as fini de chanter ?

Clarke pâlit. Non seulement elle avait sans faire exprès appelé BELLAMY mais elle avait activé le haut parleur, ce qui fait qu'il l'avait entendu jusqu'à la fin.

-Donc comme ça tu es amoureuse du frère de ta meilleure amie ?

-Ce n'est qu'une chanson Blake !

-C'est cela... Bon je retourne travailler ! A ce soir...

Et il raccrocha. Clarke pouvait très bien imaginer le sourire espiègle sur son visage. Le soir, quand Octavia rentra, elle retrouva son amie en position fœtale par terre.

-Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-O... J'ai honte...

-Raconte moi tout.

Les rires d'Octavia furent entendu par tout le quartier au grand malheur des voisins.

 **Vous l'aurez deviné, la chanson est Best Friend's Brother de Victoria Justice.**


End file.
